Dying Game
by loopydreamer
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Dying to hold you.' I'm not sure how to write a summary for this story without spoiling it so i wont. There are no actual rape scenes, but plenty of action and violent scenes, so if you don't like stories like this, don't read it. Yes this is a Jo centred fic, but there's plenty of Mac involvement and action too.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY :)**_

_**SO HERE WE ARE.**_

_**THE SEQUEL OF 'DYING TO HOLD YOU.' AND WE LAUNCH INTO THE ACTION STRAIGHT AWAY. :)**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER.**_

_**PLEASE R&R I VALUE YOU REVIEWS AND IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO RECEIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-xx _**DYING GAME**_ xx-

.

.

-x_**CHAPTER 1**_x-

.

.

.

Mac stared angrily across at the filing cabinet in the corner. Tom Ramsay was still out there somewhere and the very thought of it continued to gnaw away at him. He rose from his chair and walked up to the cabinet, unlocked it and brought out Ramsay's Case File. He stared down at it for several seconds, then started flicking through it once again, trying to find something he'd missed. A few minutes later, he was cursing under his breath, pushing the file back into the cabinet and slamming the heavy metal drawer shut behind him. God he felt totally exasperated. It was hopeless. They had hardly anything on this guy and they were at a stupid dead end, yet again!

In the last couple of months, several members of the public had reported sightings of Tom Ramsay. One was a Sandra Millhouse. She worked at a cafe just outside Baltimore at Upper Fells Point. She told Police she saw him along Eastern Avenue. George took several units up there and they scoured the area for a whole week, but couldn't find him.

Another, was a William Danton. He phoned the station and said he'd seen Ramsay in Hampden. Teams of Officers from the local P.D searched the woodland, several derelict warehouses nearby, and asked around the neighborhood. No one else had seen him.

Samantha Ellis was another person who called in. She told George, she saw Tom Ramsay down Willards Street.

Next there was Norman Whitford. He said he was 99.9% sure, Ramsay was walking around, smack bang in the centre of Mid town late one night . . . and the list went on.

Then about ten days ago, a Harold Wilcox contacted the Police. Apparently, he'd spotted Ramsay by the lake at Druid Hill Park. Not feeling too confident he'd find anything, George headed down there with a Search Team. The team split up into several groups and began to search the whole Park, and George showed Ramsay's photo around town. To his amazement and relief, over thirty people came forward and reported seeing a guy matching Ramsay's description, walking along the high street last Friday evening. George took Immediate action and called in another Search Unit. Extra Police Officers from the local Police Department also came down and helped with the search.

Finally Mac got a call from George yesterday evening. He told him, several hair traces and a partial fingerprint belonging to Tom Ramsay had been discovered in a small rundown cabin at the far side of the lake, but the cabin was empty and he was long gone. What had Mac really on edge though, was what had been discovered in the back room of the cabin. Apparently, several newspaper clippings of Mac and Jo had been found on the wall and it looked like Ramsay had used a blade and slammed it into their pictures several times. So far this latest information hadn't been given to the NYPD, but he suspected they would be filled in on the latest developments very soon. _Dammit!_ The last thing he wanted was for Jo to find out.

He was torn from his thoughts by a tap on the door. He whirled around and saw her step into his office.

"Hey. I'm off . . ." Jo stopped dead in her tracks and gazed across at him. "You okay?"

He quickly turned back and locked up the cabinet. "I'm fine."

She continued to gaze at him for several seconds. He'd been kind of distant and distracted all day. "Are you sure?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course I am. Now what were you going to say?" he asked, as he walked back to his desk.

She sighed inwardly. He was definitely keeping something from her. "I'm . . . going to meet up with Diane. I'll see you later." She started for the door.

"Wait! You're going now?!"

Immediately, Jo turned back and saw the anxiety flicker in his eyes. She frowned inwardly. "I'm . . . meeting up with Diane Hall tonight. I told you Tuesday."

_Ah crap!_ He'd forgotten. He chucked the paperwork back in the in-tray and grabbed his jacket from behind the chair. "I'll come with you."

She raised her eyebrows. "But . . .you came with me and met her a couple of weeks ago."

"Yea. So?"

"You were bored."

"I wasn't bored." He lied.

Jo sighed. "Mac. She just wants to meet with _**me**_ tonight."

"Why?"

"You know I told you that I located her missing father back in Baltimore?"

"Yea?" Mac started pacing around his office.

Jo's frown deepened. "Uh . . .He's living at her place now and he's not an easy guy to get on with. I think she might just need to talk these issues through."

Mac whirled around to her. "Jo. I dont want you to go out tonight."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Why?"

_Dammit! _"Because . . . I was planning on taking you out."

"You were?"

"Yea. . . I was."

She gazed at him for a long moment. "That's really sweet, but can't it wait until tomorrow night? It takes Diane hours to drive down here and she's come especially to see me."

Mac released a long, pent up breath and dragged his hand through his hair. "Yea sure. . . It can wait until tomorrow night." He murmured.

"Mac."

He glanced back at her. "Yep?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're hiding something from me aren't you?"

Mac suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights. _Oh God. What am I suppose to say now?_ He took the cowards way out and feigned ignorance. "No . . . No I just. . .I thought it would be . . ."

"Please. . . Just stop." She interrupted. She fixed him with a stubborn, determined gaze. "We're going to talk about this when I get back later. I'll be home at 23:00." She turned quickly and headed for the door.

He stared anxiously back at her. "23:00? Do you have to be out for three hours?!"

She stopped in the doorway and glanced exasperatedly back at him. "Yes. I do."

"But. . . where are you going?"

"Mac. What's wrong with you?" Feeling both confused and angry now, she marched out of his office and slammed the door behind her.

Mac released a heavy breath and watched her walk quickly across the corridor and into the elevator. The moment the doors slid shut behind her, he pulled on his jacket, bolted out of his office and took the stairs.

.

.

Mac had got her wound so tight, she'd ended up circling the block for ten minutes trying to cool off before finally arriving outside 230 Fifth. She and Diane had planned to meet here, have a quick drink, then decide whether they'd stay, or move onto somewhere else depending on how busy it got. She took a deep breath, then got out of her car and walked into the bar.

She looked around and was pleased to see that the place was pretty quiet, but there was no sign of Diane. Jo glanced down at her watch. She was over five minutes late and had half expected Diane to be here already. Maybe she'd got caught up in traffic? Jo decided to order a juice while she was waiting and she walked to the bar and perched on one of the stools. She glanced up at the bartender who was now coming toward her. "Hi . . ."

"Are you Jo Danville?" the bartender interrupted.

She glanced up at him. "Uh. . . Yea."

He smiled. "A guy came in about 15 minutes ago and said you would probably be here at around 20:00 searching for someone." He grabbed a glass from the counter. "I guessed it was you."

Jo smile slowly faded.

"He asked me to get you a glass of Iced water when you came in."

She frowned as she watched the bartender start to fill the empty glass with ice.

He grinned back at her. "You like a lot of Ice too. Huh?"

She stared back at him, totally baffled as he finished filling the glass with Ice, then he grabbed the bottled spring water from the fridge and pulled out a white envelope from his back pocket. "He also asked me to give you this and to tell you that he's very sorry, but Diane has somewhere important she has to be tonight."

Jo snatched it out of his hand. "Uh . . . Thanks." She stared back at the glass of Ice for several more seconds, then moved quickly away from the bar, tore open the envelope and pulled out a scrap of paper. On one side, it looked like someone had drawn one of those red gaming chips, the kind you see at the casino's, but this one had a small yellow star drawn on it. She turned the scrap of paper over. It read;

.

.

_**Hey Jo.**_

_**Let's play a game.**_

_**Here's your clue.**_

_**Hmm. . . Where could Diane be?**_

_**You better find her quickly, or she dies.**_

.

.

Jo's breath hitched in her throat and her heartbeat suddenly rocketed in her chest.

The bartender finished pouring the water into her glass and glanced back at her. God. She'd turned as white as a sheet. "Are you okay?"

She tore her eyes from the note and met his concerned gaze. "Did this guy give you his name?"

He frowned slightly. "No."

She walked quickly back to the bar. "Where was he standing?" She asked urgently.

"Just here." He replied, pointing at the stool next to hers.

Jo grabbed the phone from her pocket and gazed anxiously back at him. "What's your name?"

"Luke Fellingham."

"Luke. Did you get a look at this guy?"

"I . . . didn't see much of his face. He was wearing a black baseball hat and an oversized khaki Jacket, with the collar pulled right up around his neck, but he definitely had dark hair. . . dark brown, maybe black, Dark eyes . . . and he had a very pale complexion . . . Just like yours." he replied anxiously.

She stepped back from the bar, pushed down on the numbers and pressed her phone to her ear. "Hi. This is Detective Jo Danville. I need several units down here at 230 Fifth." She sighed inwardly. "Yes Rob. It's me. . . Yea I'm fine." . . . She raised her voice. "No! Nothing's happened! Nothing's going to happen!" . . ." She stopped mid sentence and stared down the phone for a long moment, then she rubbed at her forehead and started pacing. "Yea I'm . . . still here." . . . She released a long breath. "I was suppose to meet a friend tonight, but a guy came into the bar about ten minutes ago and gave Luke Fellingham, one of the Bartenders who works here, a white envelope. He asked Luke to give it to me when I came in." She felt the fear and panic rise up in her. "Rob. There was a note. . . No. . . Look If I don't find her quickly, he'll kill her. Just get down here and seal off the whole bar area. Luke Fellingham can give you a description on this guy. I have to go." She hung up on him and forced herself to focus. "Luke. I have to leave, but some Officers are on their way here. They'll be with you in a couple of minutes."

.

.

Mac reclined his seat and glanced back across the road at the bar. He hated lying to her. He wasgonna have to tell her what George Brooks and the Search Team had discovered in Druid Hill Park.Then of course he would have to come clean about the fact he'd stayed in contact with George Brooks and followed this case very closely, when the sheriff had specifically ordered all of them to stay well away from it. He shook his head. _Nice one Mac. You've really landed yourself_ _in it now. _

Suddenly he saw Jo come running out of the bar and his heart started hammering in his chest. Quickly he slid his window down. "Jo!"

.

.

Jo dived in her car, started the engine and accelerated down Fifth Avenue.

_Okay. What's the most popular Casino in_ _Manhattan?. . . Big Eastern! _

She took the first right, skidded around the corner on two wheels, then grabbed her phone from her pocket._ I need to call Mac._ But before she had a chance to press speed dial it started trilling in he hand. She checked caller ID and quickly slammed it onto the hands free device. "Mac?" She heard the sound of several car horns and her eyes flashed back at the road. "Oh God!" She slammed down on the brakes, turned the wheel sharply and narrowly missed slamming into the back of several cars.

Mac's eyes widened. "Crap!" He hit the brakes. "Jo! Stop the car!"

She stared down at the phone for several seconds, then quickly glanced in her rear-view mirror. "You're behind me?"

He muttered under his breath. "Just draw up at the side of the road."

"No. You don't understand. I have to get to 753 E 5th Street now."

"Why are you heading for the Casino?" He asked, suddenly confused.

"I have to find her before it's too late!" She answered frantically.

Unease crawled up Mac's spine. He looked back at the road and forced himself to calm down. "Jo. You can't drive in this state. Now just pull over."

She swallowed hard as the pressure started building behind her eyelids. "I can't. . . There's no time."

Mac cursed inwardly and slammed his foot down on the gas.

Jo glanced quickly back at the rear-view mirror, her eyes widening as she watched Mac tear out onto the wrong lane and overtake several cars as he sped toward her. "What are you doing?!" She looked back at the road and saw a white truck speeding around the corner. Fear gripped her heart. "Mac. Get off the lane!" She slammed her foot on the brake pedal and skidded to a stop, as the car horns blarred loudly around her.

Mac inhaled sharply when he saw the white truck heading right for him._ Dammit!_ He floored the accelerator, managed to get passed Jo's car and turned back into the right lane, mere seconds before the truck tore passed, the driver angrily honking his horn at him.

Jo stared out the front windscreen at Mac as he skidded to a stop in front of her and jumped out of the Avalanche.

She wrenched open her car door and stepped out onto the road. "What were you trying to do? Get yourself killed?!"

Quickly, he walked up to her and gently gripped her shoulders. "Jo. You need to calm down and breathe."

She pushed back the emotions and tried to take some steady breaths.

"You Okay?"

"Mac I'm fine. We have to go now." She tried to pull away.

He gripped her shoulders more firmly. "You're not calm and you're not fine. I need you to tell me whats going on right now."

She stared back at him for several seconds, then sighing heavily, she pulled the white envelope out of her pocket.

Mac grabbed a disposable glove, took the envelope from her hand and quickly pulled out the note.

"I walked into the bar. Diane wasn't there so I decided to go and order a drink while I waited." Jo dragged her fingers through her hair and started pacing. "One of the bartenders, a Luke Fellingham handed me that envelope. He said a guy entered the bar fifteen minutes before I got there, so that would have been around 19:50. He asked Luke to give me the envelope and told him to say . . . that Diane couldn't make it."

Mac stared down at the note and fear sent and icy chill through his spine. He turned the paper over and saw the small drawing. "You're thinking this is a gaming chip?"

"I don't know. I've never seen one with a yellow star on top of it. Have you?" She asked.

"It's a rough drawing Jo. It could be anything." he sighed.

"I know, but we've got to start somewhere."

Jo went to take it back, but he raised it out of her reach and pointed to his glove. "It's evidence now."

She rubbed at her forehead. "Fine. I'm going to the Casino. I'll meet you there." She was just about to get in her car, when she felt Mac grip her arm. She spun back to him. "What?" she asked exasperatedly.

"You're not driving. You're coming in my car."

"Mac. I'm calm now and totally capable of . . ."

"Lets go." he interrupted.

She rolled her eyes and let him drag her to the Avalanche.

.

.

Don drew to a stop outside 230 Fifth and pressed his phone to his ear. "Wait a minute. Did you just tell me, _**Jo**_ called this one in?"

.

.

Ethan walked out of the bar and across to Mike. "Hey. Have you managed to reach Mac yet?"

"Nope. Slightly worrying if you ask me. Mac always answers his phone." Mike pointed up the road. "Don's just turned up though."

.

.

Don swore inwardly and gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "Do we know who this guy is?" . . .

_Dammit._ He stepped out of his car and slammed the door shut behind him. "I'm going in to find her now Rob." He started to walk along the side walk, but only managed several steps before coming to an abrupt stop. "She took off?" . . . "Well where the hell did she go?" . . . "Have you tried phoning her?" . . . He muttered under his breath. "Fine. I'll see if I can get through to her." . . . "Yea I will. And if you get anything, call me back immediately." He hung up and gazed across at the bar. _God. I have bad feeling about this._

Ethan jogged up to Don. "Hey. We've got everyone out of there and cordoned off the whole area."

"Okay. That's Good."

"Don. Have you called Mac recently?"

Don glanced around at him. "No. I asked you to call him, remember?"

"Yea and I did, but I can't get hold of him. Neither can Mike." Ethan answered.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I've tried several times, but his phone keeps going to voice mail. So I've called Danny Instead. He'll be down here in the next five minutes with Lindsay and Sheldon."

Don frowned down at his phone. "Okay. I'll see you inside." he murmured.

Ethan glanced at him for several more seconds. "Is everything okay?"

Don met Ethan's anxious gaze. "No. . . It isn't."

.

.

The traffic was bad but Mac had taken a few short cuts and they'd managed to get to E 5th Street within fifteen minutes. They tore through the doors and Jo spotted one of the staff behind a roulette table. She grabbed Mac's arm. "Over here." she pointed.

Mac followed her across the floor toward him and brought out the scrap of paper he now had sealed up in a plastic bag.

Jo brought out her badge. "This is Detective Mac Taylor and I'm Detective Jo Danville."

The guy pushed out a long, weary breath. "We are licensed here you know? I'll go and get the paperwork." he muttered.

"That's not what we're here for." Mac held the scrap of paper up in front of him. "Do you recognise this? Is it some kind of flashy gaming chip?"

He looked closer at the picture and frowned. "It looks like a gaming chip." He glanced back at Mac. "But it isn't."

Jo closed her eyes and leaned her elbows on the table. God. She felt so anxious she thought she might throw up any second.

"Wait a minute. The guy gazed at the picture for several more seconds. That's a red counter from an old checkers set."

Jo pulled away from the table. "What?"

"Well actually it's variant of draughts and checkers. It was invented by the second world chess champion Emanuel Lasker. The game's known as 'Laska,' or 'Laskers.'

Mac frowned back at Jo. "What can this mean?" Suddenly his phone trilled in his pocket. He brought it out and pressed it to his ear. "Hey" . . . "Don I'm fine" . . . "It's okay. She's here with me. Just hang on a second."

Jo stared back at the drawing. "Laska . . . Laskers." She whispered. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the Glass of Iced water Luke had given her at the bar. _Ice_ . . . Her eyes widened. "Ice!"

Mac moved quickly toward her. "Jo? What is it?"

Her eyes flashed back at his. "We're in the wrong place. He's taken her to Laskers Ice Rink in Central Park."

.

.

_**NEXT CHAPTER YOU'LL FIND OUT IF THEY FIND DIANE.**_

_**THEN HOW DON AND THE CSI TEAM REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT WHAT'S HAPPENED. **_

_**AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO SNEAK A JO/ MAC ROMANTIC LOVE SCENE IN THERE SOMEWHERE :) SEEING AS I'VE PROMISED YOU MORE MAC/JO INTIMATE MOMENTS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY HONEY'S :)**_

_**SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS ONE HAS A LOVE SCENE :)**_

_**Please R&R. I LOVE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS. THEY MEAN SOOO MUCH.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Previous Chapter.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Wait a minute." The guy at the Roulette table gazed closer at the picture. "That's a red counter from an old Checkers Set."_

_Jo straightened up. "What?"_

"_well actually it's a variant of Checkers and Draughts. It was invented by the second World Champion, Emanuel Lasker. The game's known as 'Laska' or 'Laskers.'_

_Mac frowned back at Jo. Suddenly his phone trilled in his pocket. He brought it out and checked caller ID. "Hey" . . . "Don I'm fine." . . . "It's okay. She's here with me. Just hang on a second."_

_Jo stared back at the drawing. "Laska. . . Laskers." She whispered. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the glass of Iced water Luke had given her at the bar. 'Ice. . .' Her eyes widened. **"Ice!"**_

_Mac took a step toward her. "Jo? What is it?"_

"_We're in the wrong place." She answered as she stared back at the picture. "He's taken her to Laskers Ice Rink."_

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 2.**_

.

.

Mac and Jo tore out of the Casino and headed quickly across the parking lot to the Avalanche.

"Don. Jo thinks this guy's taken Diane to Laskers Ice Rink in Central Park." Mac unlocked the car and they jumped in.

Don glanced quickly across the road. "Mike!"

Mike turned to face him. "What's up!" He called back

"I've reached Mac. We need to get to Laskers Ice Rink. Jo thinks it's where this sonofabitch may have taken Diane. And phone Rob. Let him know what's going on. I need back up!"

Mikes eyes widened. "Gezus." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dashed along the side of the road to his car.

Don dived into his vehicle and slammed the door shut behind him. "We're on our way Mac." He started the engine and floored it up Fifth Avenue.

Mac skidded out of the parking lot and took a right down E Houston Road. Jo leaned forward in her seat. "Don. You're going to get there before us." _God. . . Please just get there in time._

Quickly Don slipped his phone into the hands free device and looked back to the road. "You okay?"

She stared out the side window. "Not really." she murmured.

Don sighed heavily. He pushed down on the gas pedal and overtook several vehicles. "I'll get there as quick as I can. We'll find her Jo." He glanced down at his phone. "I've got an incoming call. It's Rob. I've got to take it. I'll see you there."

Mac hung up and shifted his eyes back at Jo.

She released a long, unsteady breath. "Who do you think took Diane?"

He sighed inwardly. "We've put plenty of guys away in our time Jo. We have a lot of enemies out there."

She gazed across at him. "That's real comforting Mac."

He glanced up the road. "Hang on. We're going to be jumping a light."

Jo looked back around and saw the traffic jam dead ahead. "Oh God." She buried her feet against the floorboard.

Mac turned the wheel sharply and veered the Avalanche out onto the side walk, avoiding several pedestrians as they started overtaking the line of vehicles. Her eyes flashed back out the front windscreen and she held back a squeal as they sped toward the red lights. Mac steered back onto the road and tore across the intersection, weaved around several cars, before finally screeching onto Madison Avenue.

Jo looked behind her. "I think we've just caused a pile up."

Mac noticed more traffic, clogging the road up ahead. "Dammit. . . Hang on."

Jo's eyes flashed back to the front windscreen. "Fantastic." she murmured sarcastically and hung on for dear life as Mac braked, and whipped the car into a back street littered with newspapers, fast-food wrappers and the remains of a battered shoe, his vehicle jolting at every bump as it accelerated over the crumbling, worn asphalt.

Several minutes later they turned back onto Madison Avenue and were relieved to find the road was clear.

Mac pushed out a long breath and leaned back slightly in his seat.

Jo shifted her eyes back at Mac's. "Luke said this guy had dark hair, dark eyes and a pale complexion."

The look he gave her when he turned his head and met her eyes made her blood run cold. "You think it's Tom Ramsay."

Mac Glanced back at the road. My God. Was he that transparent? He forced himself to start thinking rationally. "Jo. There's a lot of people out there with dark hair and dark eyes." He tore passed another red light. The speedometer had made only passing acquaintance with the speed limit** -** and that had been several blocks ago. He glanced back at her. She was narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

.

.

Don dived out of his car and sprinted across the small field with Mike and about half a dozen uniformed Officers. They quickened their pace to the small woodland area and backed up against the large tree trunks. Don turned and glanced between the tall Oaks. Laskers couldn't have been more than 100 metres away. The moonlight appeared from behind some clouds and danced across a small section of Ice, but it was too dark to see anything else. Don signalled to the others and they weaved silently through the trees. Instinct had him releasing the safety on his Glock as he quickened his pace finally clearing the trees. He skidded to a stop in front of the rink . . . and felt his heart drop to the ground. "God No."

Diane lay on a circle of blood, red Ice, as lifeless - looking as a rag doll.

.

.

Jo continued to gaze across at Mac.

Mac shifted his eyes back at her. "What?" He asked tentatively.

"You followed me to the bar tonight. Why?"

Mac looked back at the road and dragged a hand over his lower face. God. He knew this was coming.

Her eyes widened. "You knew this was going to happen?!"

He stared incredulously back at her. "Do you really think I would have let you meet up with Diane if I did?"

She sighed heavily. "No I don't, but clearly you know something . . ."

"We'll talk about this later okay?" He interrupted quickly.

"Fine." She murmured through clenched teeth, as she tried to get a handle on her frustration.

Several minutes later, Mac turned a sharp left into Malcolm X Boulevard and sped onto a gravel path. He braked sharply as he skidded into a parking space next to Don's car, but he'd barely managed to stop the Avalanche before Jo wrenched open the door and jumped out. "Jo wait!" He cursed loudly, turned off the engine and scrambled out after her.

She dashed across the small field and through the woodland, her gun gripped tightly in her hand. She heard voices dead ahead and sprinted faster, making it around the last few trees until she came to an abrupt stop at the hard plastic boarding that surrounded the Rink. When she saw the sight before her, Diane lying there, so still on the bloodstained Ice and the regret in Don's expression, sharp grief tore through her heart. "No!" She screamed.

Don whirled around. "Ah crap." he whispered.

She started to scramble over the plastic boarding, but Mac raced up behind her and pulled her back. "Get off me!" she shouted frantically.

Don met Mac's intense gaze and slowly shook his head.

Mac could see that look in Don's eyes. Words weren't needed. He swallowed hard and pulled a struggling Jo toward him. "Shh . . . It's gonna be okay." He whispered softly, trying to soothe her as he held her firmly against him, cradling the back of her head in his hand.

.

.

Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon turned up at 230 Fifth, just after Don left and already they had collected several hair traces, a few partial finger prints and saliva around the bar area close to were this guy had been standing. Ryan had also gathered together several eye witness accounts stating that they saw a guy wearing an oversized coat and a baseball hat, walking down the narrow side street adjacent to the bar. Sheldon went and had a look and noticed some burnt rubber on the road, along with several spots of blood.

Lindsay grabbed the luminol from her kit and was just about to spray it around the bar when she saw Danny walk in, his phone gripped tightly in his hand.

Danny sighed heavily."Okay Don. When we've finished here, we'll get the evidence back to the lab and start processing in the morning."

". . . . . ."

"Yea Okay. See you later." He hung up and glanced across at Lindsay.

Her eyes widened when she saw the mix of grief in his expression. "What's happened?"

He looked away and started to pace. "They found Diane Hall at Laskers Ice Rink in Central Park. She was beaten and stabbed multiple times. She's . . . dead."

Lindsay inhaled sharply. "Oh my God." She whispered.

Danny dragged his hand through his hair and met her gaze. "Sid's down there with Adam. Mac wants me to go over there and help them out.

Lindsay released a long unsteady breath and leaned back against one of the tall tables. "Sure."

"Linds?"

She glanced back at Danny. "Yea?"

"He left another note for Jo. It was on Diane's body."

Lindsay felt suddenly very sick. "What does it say?"

Danny glanced back at his phone and brought up the photo of the note Don had sent him. "Here." He handed his phone to her and she quickly gazed down at the screen.

_**It seems like you didn't quite get here in time Jo. So I guess that's 1-0 to me.**_

_**This is so much fun. I can't wait to play the next round and watch you suffer some more.**_

_**I'll be in touch.**_

_**Tom Ramsay x**_

.

.

Dread filled her heart and a long moment of silence passed between them. "It's him." She said, her words now barely above a whisper. "Tom Ramsay's finally surfaced."

.

.

Half an hour later, Jo and Don were standing in Mac's apartment staring back at him in disbelief.

Jo's eyes flared fire. "You've been working with George Brooks?!"

Mac swore inwardly. "Look I wasn't working with him. I was just staying up to date with the case."

Don rubbed at his forehead. "For God sake Mac. We were ordered not to contact the Baltimore P.D."

Mac turned and glared at Don. "I needed to know what was going on Don. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing!"

"So you were helping him." Jo whirled around grabbed Mac's keys and charged across the front room.

"Dammit. . . Jo stop!"

Jo unlock the door and charge into his office, before he had a chance to stop her. She slammed to a stop at his desk and stared across the room at the whiteboard. "Oh my God!"

Mac came to a stop at the door way and muttered another curse.

Don shoved passed him and gazed wide eyed at the whiteboard behind his desk. "Ramsay was at Druid Hill Park?"

"Yes. Look Don. I'm sure the Sheriff will be filling the whole station in tomorrow morning on everything that's been happening from George's end."

"Why the hell didn't _**you**_ tell us?"

Anxiety tightened Mac's chest when he noticed, Jo had seen the photo's of the slashed newspaper articles on his desk. "George only got the DNA results through yesterday afternoon. I was . . . going to tell you. . ." his voice trailed off as he watched Jo take the photo in her hand.

She swallowed back the fear and met Mac's concerned gaze. "These were found in the cabin weren't they?"

Don cursed loudly, moved quickly toward Jo and took the photo from her. My God. All three newspaper Articles were of Mac and Jo at recent crime scenes in the last few months.

Slowly, Jo lowered herself into Mac's chair before her legs totally gave out from under her.

Don whirled back to Mac. "When did you find out about these articles?"

"Yesterday morning." He gazed back at Jo. "Don . . ."

"So Tom Ramsay slams a knife into these pictures and you don't think to tell me ASAP?" Don interrupted angrily. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Mac staring anxiously at Jo, the intense emotions suddenly flickering in his eyes. Don turned back quickly and found her sitting at the desk, her hands covering her face. He cursed inwardly. _You idiot! _He forced himself to calm down and walked back to Mac. "I'm gonna head back to Laskers."

Mac continued to gaze across at Jo. "Call me if you get anything."

"I will."

.

.

Mac waited until he heard Don shut the front door. Then he walked around the table. "Jo?"

She didn't move. Didn't say a word. He hunkered down to eye level and gently brought her hands away from her face. He saw her try and blink away the tears and a raw ache gripped his heart. "Jo. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to keep this from you. I really didn't. I just . . . I didn't know how to tell you."

What she saw in his eyes in that unguarded moment made her heart clench.

Pain.

Raw and stark and incredibly deep.

And now she felt even worse for focusing her anger on him. "Okay. . . I'm frustrated you didn't tell me, but . . . I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself." She released a long, shaky breath. "I'm just . . . taking it out on you and that's not fair."

Mac frowned at her. "Why are you angry with yourself."

She pulled away from him and got to her feet. "I didn't get there in time Mac! Diane's dead because of me!" She turned her back on him, gripped the edge of the filing cabinet and tried with that last bit of strength she had in her, to hold back the tears.

He shot to his feet and moved quickly toward her. "Jo. Diane's dead because Tom Ramsay killed her." He tried to turn her to face him, but she gripped the filing cabinet tighter.

"If I hadn't have run off to Baltimore she would never have met me and. . ." She choked out a sob as the guilt and regret stabbed at her heart ". . . .she'd still be alive now."

"Jo . . . stop." Mac pried her fingers from the cabinet, whirled her back around and gently, but firmly pulled her against him. She tried to push away, but he held onto her. "Yes. Diane got caught up in this, but that doesn't make it your fault. None of this is your fault." Her body stilled for several seconds and then he felt her slowly sink into him.

"I feel so bad." she whispered, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I know." He felt her breath on his neck. It whispered across his skin, as soft and sweet as a midnight breeze.

Suddenly he thought back to the other night. God. They'd made love and it had been so damn amazing.

_**Crap!**_

He breathed in a deep breath and tried to think about the step by step process of breaking down an M4 and reassembling it.

It almost worked. He'd almost managed to push from his mind, the image of Jo's incredible mouth trailing south across his skin toward happy valley.

Suddenly his body hardened like a rock. _Oh for God Sake Mac._ OK. Reality check. Tonight they'd both been pushed beyond the limit, especially Jo. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. He needed to get her to bed then go and take a very cold shower.

Suddenly she shifted against him and he groaned inwardly. God she was so soft, so touchable. It made him insane.

She swallowed into an aching throat and pressed herself against him. _I need you inside me Mac._

He couldn't help himself. Heart hammering, he lifted his hand to her hair. And sank into that softness as silky and alive as anything he'd ever encountered.

Slowly she raised her head and met his eyes. And in that moment she knew he was desperate to bury himself deep inside her too.

She brought his hand to her lips.

Heat. Softness. Incredible vulnerability. "Jo. You need to sleep."

"Making love to you makes for a good sedative." She whispered.

A shadow of a smile crossed his face. "Well, if you put it like that, how am I suppose to resist." Gently, he pulled her back against him and gazed into her beautiful, dark eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay Jo. I'll make sure of that." He leaned toward her and brought his lips to hers.

Hunger and passion shot through her blood like a bullet. God. His lips were so soft and employed such gentle skill that it elevated the kiss to a level that went way beyond erotic.

She'd been so lost in his kiss, she hadn't even been aware of the fact, he'd damn near carried her from his office to the bedroom, until she felt him lowering her onto the mattress.

He gentled his hold, eased the pressure of his mouth on hers and pulled away. He stared down at her for a long moment. "You look sad." He whispered.

She stared back at him for several seconds, then pulled the hem of his shirt out of his slacks.

Instant heat and arousal splintered through him as her palms drifted up and down his back.

"Make me feel better then." She said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it off him and let it drop to the floor.

He leaned down and sent feather light kisses across her neck, while he moved his hands to her hips and slowly slid his fingers up her body, taking her top with him, until finally he skimmed it over her head and dropped it on the floor next to his shirt.

God. The way he did that. . . It always took her breath away.

The rest of their clothes were lying in a heap at the foot of the bed less than a minute later.

She was like smooth silk stretched out beneath him. Her skin. Her sighs. Her touch. God. Nothing aroused him more when he felt her hands on him, the gentle exploration of her fingers sifting through his hair, skimming over his whole body. Her touch just sent him over the edge. No woman had ever had this effect on him. Made him feel this indescribable rush of tenderness and lust. This tug of war between wanting to take her hard and fast, and a gnawing craving to slow it down and take the time to explore what made her tremble, what made her yearn, what made her come apart in his arms.

He kissed her deeply once again, his fingers tracing her whole body as he delved deep with his tongue and matched the rhythm of his hips as they rocked against hers. He could kiss her like this forever, just play with her lips, swallow her lusty sighs and experiment with methods of extracting more, if she hadn't reminded him with her restlessness that there was more, so much more she made him feel and so much more he could give her back right now, so he splayed his fingers over the flatness of her belly mesmerized as he always was at her light silky perfection, then he trailed his fingers up her rib cage and cupped one supple breast.

Her breath caught and desire dived deep, then surfaced as he pressed his mouth to her flesh, sucking her in, then moving lower still, and sipping at the sweetest feast, the most incredible softness.

Suddenly he felt her sudden intake of air.

Then he set about stealing her breath altogether.

She screamed when she came. Sobbed when he drew out her pleasure. Light headed and saturated on the most consummate pleasure, Jo drifted on the aftermath of sensations too devastating and intense to sort or name. Boneless. She felt boneless and spent and deliriously happy. Nothing ever felt as good as this.

When Mac crawled back up her body, it took every ounce of strength to wrap her hands around his neck and pull his mouth to hers for a long, lazy kiss.

When he parted her legs and in one long, slow thrust entered her, the upward spiral into sensation began anew. . . and he took her even higher than before.

.

.

_**SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE ARE BACK AT THE CSI DEPARTMENT WITH THE WHOLE TEAM, WHILE THEY SIFT THROUGH THE EVIDENCE.**_

_**AND GEORGE BROOKS COMES TO MANHATTAN TO STAY AND HELP OUT ON THE CASE.**_

_**AND MAYBE TOM RAMSAY HAS HIS SIGHTS SET ON THE NEXT ROUND OF HIS DEADLY GAME.**_

he said grim faced.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY :)**_

_**AND WE'RE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER,**_

_**I THINK THIS IS AN ANGSTY, INTENSE CHAPTER. :)**_

_**PLEASE R&R :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHAPTER 3.**_

.

.

_**11:30, The Following Day, **_Jo leaned back against her car and watched Gary Hopkins and his gang as they were dragged across the road to the Patrol Van. Mac hadn't wanted her anywhere near the Tom Ramsay case so he'd taken the Hopkin's Case off Danny and given it to her to work instead. She'd got a lucky break about an hour ago, managed to get hold of his previous employer and locate an address at one of the tower blocks in Washington Heights. She went down there with Don and several Police officers and they managed to grab the gang before they made a run for it him. They were going away for robbery, fraud and murder.

_Murder . . . _Thoughts of Diane filled her mind once again. God she still couldn't believe she was dead. Couldn't believe Tom Ramsay was back.

After the amazing way Mac had made love to her last night, she'd slept like a log. When she'd woken this morning she'd found herself thinking more clearly and It had hit her like a bolt of lightning. Tom Ramsay had started a deadly game. A game in which there was a strong possibilty he was going to target the people she was close to.

Fear tightened her chest and she grabbed her phone once again. She'd already called Amanda and Kerri this morning. She'd kept the converation casual, so as not to let on anything was wrong; She'd asked how they'd been doing? How things were going at work? etc. etc. They both seemed fine. Actually life was going pretty well for both of them right now.

Suddenly Jo's eyes widened . . . _Oh God. I need to check on_ _Caroline._

"Good job on getting that address Jo."

She hadn't heard Don come up beside her. She jumped and whirled around and her phone slipped out of her hand and clattered to the ground. _Dammit. _She reached down and picked it. "Uh . . .Thanks." Her phone was still working thank God.

Don sighed inwardly and leaned against her vehicle. "Mac's right you know, You should have taken the day off."

She did a mental eye roll and met his concerned gaze. "Look I'm fine. I found you that address didn't I?"

Don shifted his gaze to her phone. "Who were you about to call?"

"Caroline." she murmured quietly.

He gazed back at her. "Caroline Mayhew?"

She swallowed hard and stared across the parking lot. "Yes." She pushed away from her car and started pacing. "I've called Kerri Clarke and Amanda Parker already. So that leaves Rachel, Michelle, Ben, Janet, Callum, Sarah . . . Chloe. . ." Her voice trailed off and panic gripped her heart. She had a list as long as her arm. Her eyes flashed back at Don. "I have to go." She spun around and grabbed the door handle.

"Jo. Wait."

She turned back quickly. "What?"

"I know what you're trying to do here. You can't be the one that protects them. Ryan, Mike and several units are driving around to the adresses you gave me. They're keepng an eye out . . ."

"The list I gave you this morning, wasn't complete." She interrupted. "You stopped me after I'd written Serena's name remember?" She muttered under her breath and opened the car door. "You can't protect them all. You haven't got enough Officers available to do that."

Don gently gripped her arm. "Jo. If you get back in contact with your friends you could end up putting yourself in more danger. You know that."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I can take care of myself. . . I just need to make sure they're okay."

He held her gaze. "Have you forgotten you're not suppose to be going anywhere near this case?"

She fixed him with a stubborn, determined gaze. "You and Mac aren't gonna be able to get Tom Ramsay without my help."

"Yes we are Jo."

"You wont. Not without me. I'm the pawn in his deadly game remember?" She muttered irritably.

He swallowed hard. "Look. We'll get him before he kills again."

"Will we?" She asked quietly.

He stared back at her, now totally lost for words. He couldn't promise her that.

She took a deep unsteady breath and glanced away. "Just let me go. I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"For a drive."

He swore inwardly, hesitated for several seconds, then slowly released her arm. "Jo? . . ."

She jumped into her vehicle and quickly slammed the door in his face.

"Don't you make me have to call Mac!" he shouted.

Her vehicle roared to life and accelerated off around the corner.

"Dammit Jo." Don dived in his car, hit the gas pedal and took off after her.

.

.

As Mac had predicted, early this morning the Chief had held an urgent meeting at the Police Station and filled everyone in on what had been happening at Baltimore regarding Tom Ramsay. The Chief also turned up at the CSI Department and gave the team a quick run down on the Case. Concerned faces gazed back at Mac and Jo when they heard about the newspaper articles found in the cabin. Mac and Jo didn't let on that they already knew. The Chief gave Mac the go ahead to carry on with the investigation, but told Jo she was not to get involved in this case and commanded her to leave. She fought to reign in her temper, but still ended up slamming the door behind her on her way out. Mac showed him the note she'd received from Luke Fellingham at the bar and the note found on Diane Hall's body and reminded him that she was already involved in this case whether they liked it or not.

The Chief had pushed out a long breath and changed his words. _"Okay yea. . .You're gonna need her on this one to find this sonofabitch, but you damn well better make sure she stays safe. That means keeping her away from this as much as is possible."_

Pure, focused anger slammed through Mac's chest. _"I always make sure the staff in this department are safe!"_

The Chief had stared sternly back at him. _"I'm going to be watching you very closely_ _Mac."_ Then he'd turned on his heels and marched quickly out of the CSI Department.

Hours later and still riled up from the Chiefs visit, Mac left his office and walked quickly up the corridor to the tech lab. They needed something on the vehicle that had been parked down the side street next to 230 Fifth last night. Lindsay had already extracted DNA from the blood that Sheldon had also discovered down there. It belonged to Diane Hall. Mac stormed into the lab and came to an abrupt stop. "Adam I need something on this vehicle now."

Adam's eyes flashed up at Mac's. Crap! He was still really pissed. Adam could hardly blame him. None of the team were feeling particularly happy right about now. "Uh . . ." He quickly glanced back at the monitor. "Okay, so this is what I have. The tyre marks can tell us what brand of tyre was on this car."

Mac quickly walked around Adam's desk and glanced down at the monitor. "They're flat run tyres."

"Yep. And see where they've been slightly worn here and here?"

"Yea."

"It shows us that this type of flat run tyre is designed specifically for a BMW."

"Okay so we have confirmation that this car was a BMW. Can you give me any more on the model?"

Adam sighed inwardly. "I'm afraid not."

Mac muttered under his breath. "What about the CCTV Camera?"

"I checked with the network." Adam met Mac's intense gaze. "The traffic camera on the corner of that side street Isn't working. They haven't got around to repairing it for months."

Mac released a long, exasperated breath. "Well didn't the other Camera's along Fifth Avenue get footage of the vehicle?"

"I'm still waiting for that data to be sent through."

He cursed inwardly and started pacing. "So we haven't got a plate number."

Adam dragged his fingers through his hair. "No."

Mac forced himself to calm down. "I've been on the phone to Mike back at the Station. They've collected six eye witness statements. All six statemwnts say a car sped out of the side street around 19:50. Four of them say there was a guy in the drivers seat with a baseball hat on, but none of them saw anyone else in that car."

"She could have been lying unconscious across the back seat, or maybe she was in the trunk." Adam suggested.

Mac sighed. "Yea." He started pacing. "Six of the statements say the car was silver in colour, and three of them say the car was a BMW," Mac turned back to Adam. "Unfortunately, none of them got a look at the plate."

Adam pushed out a long breath and glanced back at the monitor. "It wouldn't surprise me if this was a cloned car with phoney plates."

"I want to see that CCTV Footage the minute it comes through."

"Sure boss." Adam gazed back at him. "Where's Jo?"

Mac saw the anxiety flicker in his eyes. "She's fine. She's with Don at Washington Heights." He glanced down at his watch. "Actually she should be back any minute."

.

.

Jo slowed down and turned left into Gordon Lane. She rolled the car to a stop behind a set of trees and looked out the front windscreen. Caroline's house was about 200 metres up the drive. Jo was particularly concerned about Caroline. She lived alone, right out in the middle of nowhere, totally isolated. Her nearest neighbor was a mile back down the road. Jo opened the dash board and reached for the binoculars.

"Ryan. Just get a Patrol Car down here will ya." Don muttered under his breath and hung up. He glanced back across the road at Jo. She'd stayed in the car and hadn't taken her eyes off Carolines house. Caroline was definitely at home. He'd seen her pottering around in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she'd walked out the front of the house and across the decking, thrown a black sack into one of the dumpsters and had headed back inside. Jo had been on her phone for the last ten minutes. No doubt, phoning other people she knew, checking they were okay. Don released a heavy sigh and got out of the car.

Jo brought the binoculars back to her eyes and scanned the area around the house. She gripped the phone with her other hand.

"Well I'm glad you're doing okay Andrea."

" . . . . . "

"Yea I'll . . . pop by when I'm a little less busy."

Suddenly she saw movement around the side of her car and fear slammed through her chest. She dropped her binoculars and reached out to lock her car doors, but it was too late. Her passenger door was already being wrenched open. With her heart pounding wildly in her ears, she grabbed her gun from her holster and swung it at his face.

"Crap!" Don grabbed her weapon and whisked it out of her hand. "For God sake Jo. It's me!"

She released a long, shuddering breath and stared angrily back at him. "What the hell are you . . ." She stopped mid - sentence when she realized she was still on the phone. "Uh . . . no, no everything's fine. Someone's just turned up, that's all. I better go."

" . . . . . "

"Yea I will. Bye."

She hung up and glared back at Don. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching your back." Don grumbled.

"I nearly ended up shooting you." She leaned back in her seat and shook her head. "I don't need watching Don."

Don turned back to her. "I've called the station and a Patrol Cars on it's way here . . ."

Her eyes widened. "You're going to tell Caroline about Tom Ramsay?"

"Not yet. We're keeping this quiet at the moment. We don't know for sure what Ramsay's gonna do next."

A wave of relief swept through her. "Agreed, but I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

"No! You're coming back to the CSI Department with me."

_Oh God._ She rubbed at her forehead. "Please. . . just leave me alone."

He released a long, pent up breath. "That's not gonna happen. I told Mac, I'd make sure you got safely back to the Department after we arrested Hopkins and his gang. We'll wait untill the Patrol Car arrives then we're getting out of here. I'll handcuff you and drag you to my car if I have to." He said, ignoring Jo's dismissal and the long suffering sigh that accompanied it.

.

.

Tom Ramsay stared out at the Manhattan skyline, lifted the bottle of beer to his mouth and swallowed deep. Some killers were born. Some were made. He knew he fell into the second category. He'd spent many months studying his compulsion and now he'd embraced it fully. He'd never known guilt or remorse. He'd always believed conscience, rules and law served a person no practical purpose, and only limited human possibilities. He'd adhered only to his own code for many years: Domination, manipulation, control, and now he'd reached the next plateau. . . _**Murder.**_

He smiled maliciously. His goal was in sight. He had a plan meticulously thought out and he was going to execute it with perfection. . ._ perfection. _His smile faded. He brought out his wallet, opened it and stared down at the photo of his brother, Conner Ramsay. He'd been the only perfect thing to Tom, the only person he had ever needed in this life, but that bitch Jo Danville had taken Conner from him. Fury raged through Tom like a fireball and he threw the bottle across the upperdeck. It slammed against the side of the boat and shattered into tiny pieces. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and brought up the picture. He stared fiercely down at it. "You'll pay for ruining my life Jo Danville."

.

.

On the way back to his office, Mac heard the Elevator ping. He looked around hoping to see Jo. His eyes widened when George Brooks walk out into the corridor. "Hey Mac."

He walked up to him. "Let me guess. You've come to New York to help us find Tom Ramsay."

George's smile faded. "Too right I have." He glanced around. "Where's Jo?"

"She's out with Don on a case. She should be back soon." He looked down at his watch._ Dammit. She should have been back 45 minutes ago. Maybe she stopped on the way back to grab some lunch?_

"Mac. I need you to fill me in on everything that's happened so far."

The sudden urgency in Georges voice tore Mac from his thoughts.

George glanced around the busy corridor. " . . . I need to see those notes."

"Sure. This way." Mac turned quickly and led George to the lab.

.

.

They drew up outside the CSI Department and Jo stared sternly back at Don. "I need my car."

Don muttered under his breath. "Doug Hammond's bringing it back here. You can manage without it for a few hours."

She sighed deeply and met Don's gaze. "I'm sorry I gave you the run around. . . but I had to check on Caroline . . ."

"Jo. I understand that." he interrupted. "But you need to calm down and start focusing. You can't go charging off on your own now. You need some . . . protection."

Suddenly she caught sight of the Police Cruiser drawing to a stop over the other side of the road. _Dammit. _She wrenched open the car door and stepped out on the side walk. Her phone beeped in her pocket. She pushed out a deep, frustrated breath and checked it for messages.

Don got out and locked the car. Suddenly he noticed the fear flicker in Jo's eyes. "Shit." He quickened his pace around the car and whipped the phone out of her hand.

She swallowed into a dry throat and started scanning the busy street.

Don's eyes widened as he stared down at her phone. "Dammit." He grabbed Jo and dragged her into the building.

.

.

George muttered a curse as he looked down at the two notes.

"We've collected and processed the evidence found at the bar, down the side street and over at Laskers Ice rink." Lindsay glanced back at him. "Hair, blood and saliva traces found in all three locations are all a match. It's Tom Ramsay."

"So he's blaming Jo for his brother going to prison. He can't go and visit him or he'll get caught and arrested himself. She's taken the only person he's ever cared about so he's getting revenge. If we don't stop him he's gonna kill someone else she's close to." George turned around to Mac. "You better watch your back."

Danny glanced across the room at him. "I said it this morning and I'll say it again Mac. You need some police protection . . ."

"No! . . ." Mac interrupted sternly.

Lindsay sighed inwardly and looked back at her microscope.

". . .Let him come! I'm more than happy to take this sonofabitch on and end this game once and for all!" Mac started pacing around the room. "We just need to find the bastard first."

George muttered under his breath. "I don't think setting you up as bait is the right option Mac."

He fixed him with a determined gaze. "Well I do."

"I Don't!"

Mac and George whirled around and Lindsay and Danny glanced quickly towards the doorway.

Jo burst through the door. "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to let you do that!"

He was about to tell her he was the boss of this apartment and he would run this investigation the way he damn well pleased. He stopped himself at the last second. She looked pale, tired, upset.

He moved quickly toward her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm . . . fine." She lied.

"Where did you get to? I was expecting you back an hour ago."

"Bad . . . traffic." her voice trailed off. "George?"

He smiled. "Hey Jo."

She moved toward him and gave him a big hug. "It's good to see you"

His smile faded. "You too."

She pulled away. "You're here to help with the case." She said quietly.

"Yea. . ." George frowned down at her. "Jo. Are you okay?"

Mac saw her hesitate. _Dammit!_ "Jo Where's Don?"

"He um. . ." She looked away. "He and Adam are checking my phone in the tech lab."

He strode toward her and turned her back to face him. "Why are they checking your phone?"

She drew a shallow, shaky breath. "Tom Ramsay texted me about five minutes ago. He sent me a message . . ." She swallowed back the nausea that was now rising in her stomach. " . . . and a photo he'd taken of me at Washington Heights, just after we arrested Hopkins."

.

.

Adam hung up and shook his head at Don. "The phone company's got nothing."

Don cursed inwardly. "Great." He heard footsteps outside the door and turned to see Mac enter the room with Jo. His eyes widened when he noticed George.

"Hey Don." George caught sight of Jo's phone sitting on Adam's desk and cursed inwardly.

Mac grabbed it off the table and found the message in her in-box.

.

.

**Hey Jo.**

**It was wonderful to watch the blood flow from her body.**

**To close my eyes and smell the scent of death seap from her wounds.**

**I allowed myself to caress her face, and elated, excited, aroused, **

**I brought myself nearly to climax, but I was careful not to ejaculate.**

**I'll save it for when we've finished the game and I take you Jo.**

**Then I can celebrate fully.**

Rage slammed through him. He reigned in his temper, fighting the urge to put his fist in the wall and forced himself to read the rest of the message.

**Oh. . . And stay alert Jo. Tonight is going to be so much fun.**

**Tom Ramsay x**

He turned back to her and grasped her shoulders. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Okay?"

A tear escaped from her eyelid. She swiped it away with her jacket sleeve and glanced back at him. "Ramsay's going to take someone else tonight. What are we going to do?"

Don pushed away from the desk, turned to Jo and pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. "I'm gonna organise a team and we'll head to these addresses. These are your closest friends right?"

"Who don't work in Law enforcement, yes." She answered.

"Okay, we need to get them into some safe houses."

She swallowed back a lump in her throat. _My God. I can't believe this is happening._

Don and Mac exchanged glances.

Don turned back to her. "Jo. Why don't you come too."

Her eyes flared back at Don. "No way! You're not putting me in a safe house!"

George released a long, pent up breath and glanced down at her phone. Ramsay couldn't have been more than 15-20 meters from her when he snapped that shot.

"Fine." Don raised his hands. "It was just a suggestion." He stared across at her for several more seconds. "We'll get your friends safe Jo." He assured her.

She nodded numbly and watched Don disappear out of the tech lab.

Mac turned to Adam. "Have the phone company been able to trace the call?"

Grim faced, Adam looked back at him. "They've got nothing. He's using burner cells Mac"

.

.

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY ACTION PACKED. THAT'S ALL I CAN REALLY SAY LOL!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HEY :)**_

_**I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS WHILST RECOVERING FROM A STOMACH BUG SO I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS OKAY. **_

_**OH . . . AND THIS IS A RATHER TENSE, FISHY CHAPTER :)**_

_**THANKYOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED MY STORY SO FAR.**_

.

.

**CHAPTER 4.**

.

.

Mac led Jo back to her office and shut the door behind them. He grabbed her coat and bag. "Come on. I'm gonna take you home."

Quickly, she turned back to him. "No. I need to be at work. I have to stay busy."

He sighed inwardly and gazed across at her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and gazed down at it. "I need to hang around here anyway. He could text back with the second clue."

Mac strode toward her. "I'll take your phone."

She stepped back. "What if he calls?"

"I'll answer it. I'd like a few words with that sonofabitch anyway." He muttered angrily.

"And how is he going to react if you take his calls? Do you really think riling him up and making him mad is a good idea right now?"

Mac muttered a curse and started pacing.

"We've got to be careful. We have to play this his way for now. . ." She stared back down at her phone. " . . . until we can find out where he's hiding."

"Okay. . ." Mac brought his arm around her and guided her to the corner of the room. ". . .This is what's going to happen." He sat her on the chair and glanced down at his watch. It was now 16:00. "You can keep your phone. . . _**for now,**_ but if this is going down tonight, you're not coming with us. You're staying here with Sheldon and Adam!"

Her eyes flashed up at his. "You need all of us on this Mac!"

"No. What I need is for you to stay here. I'm not gonna be able to stay focused unless I know you're somewhere safe."

"But, he's going after the people I care about. It's you and this team that need protecting, not me."

"He wont have a chance against the five of us Jo."

"Mac please . . ."

"You heard what the Chief said this morning." he interrupted. "He wants me to keep you away from this case. You wanna get me in a whole load of trouble?"

"No." She released a long, heavy sigh and looked away. "Okay. I'll stay here." She answered quietly.

"Jo. It's gonna be fine." He started to pull her toward him.

"Mac someone might walk in."

"I don't care about that right now." He scooped her into his arms and held her close. He wanted to say that everything was going to be al right, but how could he tell her that. They had no idea where Tom Ramsay was, what he was up to right now and what he had planned for tonight. He sighed inwardly. "We'll get him Jo." My God. Was that all he could say?

She hugged him tighter. All she could manage was a nod.

.

.

Adam had finally received the footage from the CCTV Company and Mac was relieved when they managed to identify the exact model and plate number of the vehicle. They ran it through the system and got an address in Long Island. Don, George, Lindsay and Danny headed down there, and Don and George took a Gerry Hargreaves in for questioning, whilst Lindsay and Danny checked the BMW for evidence.

A couple of hours later Don was back on the phone to Mac.

"Gerry drove his BMW to a work conference in Yonkers last night. He got back at 11:00 this morning. I have a list of alibi's as long as your arm and they all check out."

Mac swore loudly and started pacing around his office.

Don released a long, pent up breath. "Lindsay and Danny have also checked the VIN Number on the vehicle. Adam's suspicions were correct. We're looking for a cloned car here." He heard Mac start to mutter more profanities down the end of the phone. "Look at least we know the full model and plate number of the car now. We'll find him."

Mac tightened his grip on the phone. "We need to find him now Don!"

"I know." Don leaned across the roof of his car and rubbed at his forehead. "Lindsay and Danny are on their way back. George and I are gonna check out the used car sales around Manhattan. I'll call you later."

"Fine." Mac hung up and kicked the filing cabinet next to him. "God I swear, when I catch up with you Tom Ramsay, you're life wont be worth living." He muttered.

.

.

Tom Ramsay's memory replayed the earlier sounds of fear and pain and recalled the tremor in Elliot Gerritson's voice as he'd pleaded for his life. He felt for a pulse. An evil smile spread across his face and euphoria swept through him as he gazed down at the blood slowly dripping from several wounds on Elliot body. He'd executed his plan with such perfect precision and it made him feel so elated, so proud. He rose to his feet and gazed down at his watch. _**19:45.**_ He glanced around the quiet dock yard. "It's time for us to leave." He grabbed Elliot ankles and dragged him toward the car.

.

.

Jo finally finished writing up the Hopkins Report, then she'd spent the next hour tidying up her office.

Lindsay tapped on the door and walked in. She nearly dropped the Fresh Coffee and Ham/Cheese Slice, when she noticed how different Jo's office looked. Lindsay had never seen it so tidy. "I thought you might need this." She placed the brown paper bag on Jo's table and stared around the room. "You've been . . . busy."

"Yea." Jo gazed into the brown bag. The smell of the food wafted around the room and she suddenly realised just how hungry she was. "You didn't have to bring me this."

"I wanted to." Lindsay answered. "I haven't seen you eat much today."

A shadow of a smile crossed her face. "Thanks Lindsay." She sank back into her chair, brought the Ham and Cheese Slice out of the bag and took a bite. God. It tasted delicious.

Lindsay sat down in the seat opposite her desk and watched her as she started checking her phone for messages. "We **will** get this creep Jo."

"I know." She sighed and dropped the slice back in the brown paper bag. "You've hardly had any time off this last year. Why don't you take a week and go visit your mom with Lucy?"

Lindsay released a long, heavy breath and leaned her elbows on the desk. "I'm not taking any time off. I want nothing more right now, then to find this scum bag with the rest of the team and that's what we're going to do. Find him."

She leaned back in her chair slid her fingers through her hair. "Lindsay please . . ."

"Jo. Don't worry. We'll get him, you'll see. Now finish that food."

Jo met Lindsay's stern gaze, released another heavy sigh and slowly brought the ham and cheese slice back out of the bag. She was about to take another bite, when her phone beeped beside her. She dropped the slice on the table and grabbed her phone.

**Hey Jo.**

**It's time for round 2 of our game.**

**Your Clue; Follow the smell of the fresh fish.**

**Elliot strong. I'm amazed he's still alive.**

**I'd say you have an hour left with this one.**

**Bye for now x**

.

.

Sheldon took the mug of coffee from Danny and nearly ended up spilling it all over himself when Lindsay came flying into the Staff Room.

Danny whirled around. "Lindsay?"

"Jo's got a text from Ramsay . . . It's a clue." She answered breathlessly.

"Crap!" Danny and Sheldon slammed their coffees back on the counter and took off after her.

.

.

Mac cursed inwardly as he stared down at the text message. "Fish Markets. . . We need to head for the Fish Markets."

Jo swallowed back the fear and leaned her hands on Mac's desk. "There are Tons of Fish Markets in Chinatown. Elliot might only have an hour Mac!"

Lindsay, Danny and Sheldon came tearing into his office.

"Fresh Fish Restaurants right?" Lindsay said frantically.

Jo eyes widened. "Fresh Fish Restaurants. There's even more of those. My God. I think I'm going to faint."

Mac bolted around the table and lowered Jo onto the chair. He glanced up at Sheldon. "Take care of her."

Sheldon was already at Mac's desk grabbing a bottle of water from his drawer.

"We start with the Fish Markets." He glanced anxiously back at Jo. "You okay?"

"Yea. Let's go." She went to get up, but Mac had his hands firmly gripping her shoulders. "You're not coming remember?"

Tears stung her eyes. "But Mac. It's . . . Elliot."

"I know." He pulled her into his arms.

Lindsay and Danny exchanged glances and moved out of the office to give them some privacy. Adam came flying around the corner and almost slammed right into them. "What's going on?"

"Tom Ramsay's taken Elliot Gerritson."

Adam drew out a shallow, breath and leaned back against the glass panelling.

"I've got to go." Mac forced himself to pull away and started to get to his feet.

Jo grabbed his arm. "Please, be careful."

"I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead, then turned and headed out of the office.

"Adam!"

He pushed away from the glass and whirled around to Mac.

Mac handed him Jo's phone. "Check it again and let's hope he forgot to turn the damn thing off this time."

.

.

Don and George walked across the parking lot and got back in the car.

"Well the vehicle's look fine to me and the paperwork's clean." Don muttered.

"Agreed." George sighed and crossed the second one off the list. "It's getting late. We're gonna have to wait till morning to check the others out."

Don glanced down at his watch. "Dammit." He heard his phone trilling in his pocket. He brought it out and checked Caller ID. "It's Mac." He slid it into the hands free device. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Not really." Mac skidded around the corner and hit the gas pedal. "I need you and George to get to Win Chox Food Market, ASAP."

George stared down at the phone. "What's going on?"

"Ramsay texted Jo the next clue. It says 'Follow the smell of fresh fish.' Don. He has Elliot Gerritson." He took a sharp left and floored it up Centre Street.

Don's eyes widened. "Crap!" He started the car and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. "We're on our way! Where the hell are you?"

"I'm with Lindsay and Danny." Mac skidded to a stop outside the Fish Market and scanned the area. "We've just arrived at Centre Seafoods. I've got to go." He hung up and jumped out of the Avalanche. Lindsay and Danny were already dashing toward him. "Okay. You two go around the back. I'll take the front." He was just about to bolt across the road when Lindsay grabbed his arm.

"I think one of us should stay with you."

He stared sternly back at her. "We haven't got time to debate this. Now let's go!"

Lindsay watched him jog across the road to the front entrance.

Danny sighed heavily. "C'mon." They pulled out their weapons, then headed across the busy street and down the back Alley.

Mac crashed through the front door and glanced around. Great. The place was still busy with customers. He released a long, pent up breath and headed to the front counter. He flashed his badge at one of the staff and slammed the photo of Tom Ramsay down in front of him. "Have you seen this man?"

The guys eyes widened as he stared back at Mac.

Mac cursed inwardly and held up the photo of Tom Ramsay in front of his face. "Look at this and tell me if you've seen him?!" He asked in an exasperated tone.

He glanced at the photo and shook his head. "No. . . I haven't."

"I'm gonna need to take a look around."

The guy nodded. "We have a room out the back."

Mac turned and checking the large crates of Halibut and Scallops, then he moved further to the back searching around him as he went.

Danny and Lindsay burst through the back door and found themselves in a large refrigerated section. They were surrounded by half a dozen stainless steel tubs filled with live Frogs, Lobsters, Crabs and Striped Bass.

Lindsay checked the tubs on her left and Danny the ones on the right, then spent the next couple of minutes searching the rest of the room.

Lindsay turned around to Danny and sighed heavily. "Well. Elliot's not in here."

"No." He sighed. "Let's go and find Mac." Danny moved to the door and pulled it open.

Lindsay raised her eye brows. "God. This is a busy place in the evenings."

Mac saw Lindsay and Danny up ahead, and walked quickly toward them. He could tell by the expressions on their faces that they hadn't found Elliot. _Damn it._ He checked his watch. They had 40 minutes till they reached the hour. "We've got to move on."

"Haicang Seafood Corporation's not far from here." Danny said quickly.

"That's just round the corner" Mac answered.

.

.

Don and George searched Win Chox food market and checked the basement. Don was relieve they hadn't found Eliot dead in one of the large plastic tubs amongst the Red Snappers, Sea bass and Sword Fish, but they were fast running out of time. They needed to find Elliot now, and there was no sign of him anywhere. George showed the photo of Tom Ramsay around but the staff said they hadn't seen him. He told them to call the station if he turned up here, then they both exited the food market. Don grabbed his phone to call Mac. It started ringing in his hand and he quickly brought it to his ear.

Mac jogged across the road and got back in the Avalanche. "Don. Have you found him?"

He sighed heavily. "No. I'm guessing you haven't either?"

Mac swore inwardly and slammed the car door hard behind him. "No. We're heading to Haicing Seafood Corporation." He took a deep breath and started the car.

"I've got several units checking the Sea Food Markets down Canal Street. We're gonna look round Hai Sein's."

"Well hurry up Don! We've got to find Elliot Now!"

"For God sake Mac! You think I don't know that?!" He glanced back at his phone. Mac had hung up on him. He swore under his breath, jammed his phone back in his pocket and jogged up the road after George.

.

.

Jo wasn't sure how much more of this waiting around she could take. It felt like forever. Where were they right now? Were they even safe? A terrifying Image raced through her mind - Tom Ramsay surging toward Mac in a cold, dark alley. Ramsay sinking the long, sharp blade into his chest. Mac falling . . . falling . . . Ramsay stabbing him again. . . again. The blood seeping from his body . . . _My God! _She jumped out of her seat and started pacing unsteadily around the room.

Sheldon got to his feet and strode toward her. "Jo. Just take some deep breaths and try to stay calm."

She closed her eyes and rubbed at her forehead. "I'm trying to Sheldon . . ." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the clock on her wall and her heart dropped to her stomach. "My God It's 20:50. The hours up."

Immediately, Sheldon noticed the color drain from her face. He quickly led her to the corner of the room and pulled her back down on the chair. "Okay. I'm going to make you one of those packet soups okay?" Suddenly her phone started to beep. She sat bolt upright in the chair as she watched Sheldon quickly pull her phone out of his Jacket pocket.

His eyes widened as he brought the text message up on the screen. "It's another clue from Ramsay."

"What?" She snatched it out of his hand and gazed down at the message;

**Hey Jo.**

**I've decided to give you a second clue, just in case you haven't found him yet. **

**See I can be nice. :)**

**So here it is: Waist, high gray buckets.**

_Waist high gray buckets? . . . _Fear and Panic gripped her chest. "My God. I have no idea what he's talking about."

His eyes flashed back at hers. "Wait. I've seen dozens of gray buckets at a Fish Market in Mott Street. They fill them with live frogs."

Jo stared back at him. "Which one?"

.

.

Mac slammed through the front entrance of Won Cheun's and tried to take some steady breaths. They'd searched four Fish Markets now, but still they hadn't found Elliot and any hope of finding him alive was fading fast.

Danny and Lindsay followed Mac out and saw him slam his arm against a lamp post.

Danny glanced back at Lindsay. "It could take us the whole damn night to find Elliot and Mac's already losing his cool."

Lindsay sighed heavily. "C'mon. There's several more of these places down here." They started to follow Mac down Mott Street.

Suddenly Mac's phone trilled in his pocket. He whipped it out and pressed it to his ear. "Don."

Jo released a long, shaky breath and collapsed back in the chair. "Thank God you're okay."

"Jo?. . ."

She swallowed hard. "Mac. Ramsay's texted me another clue. Gray buckets! Sheldon thinks It's Dahing Fish Market!"

Mac whirled around and looked back up the road. "I'll call you back." He hung up and turned to Lindsay. "Call the paramedics to 127 Mott Street now."

Lindsay grabbed her phone and called it in as she sprinted up the road with Mac and Danny.

Less than a minute later they dashed into Dahing Fish Market.

Mac pulled out his badge. "Everyone out!"

Customers quickly cleared the Market and moved out onto the side walk, some looking nervously around, others complaining that they'd been stopped from getting their last minute bargain deals.

Mac and Lindsay drew their weapons and started searching around the area.

Danny skidded to a stop at the front counter and quickly showed the staff Tom Ramsay's picture. "Have you seen this guy?"

They all shook their heads and started gazing anxiously around.

"Stay right here and don't move!"

Mac and Lindsay passed several gray buckets, some filled with live frogs, others full of Tilapia and Lobsters.

Lindsay searched under the crates of fresh fish. Mac searched through them. _Dammit. Nothing._ He looked across the floor at another gray bucket and glanced back at one of the staff. "Where do you keep the gray buckets you're not using?"

"In the Store Room down the end. It's the door on your left." She answered shakily.

Mac, Lindsay and Danny raced to the back and slammed through the door.

Lindsay felt for a light switch. "I've got it." She switched it on and gazed around the large store room.

Immediately something caught Danny's eye. Three crates had been knocked to the ground and several dozen dead fish lay across the floor.

"Look." Lindsay pointed. "The lock to that back exit has been broken."

Suddenly Mac saw some gray buckets stacked up in the corner of the room. Others were on the ground, laying around a large chest freezer. "Crap!" Mac dashed toward it and pushed the rest of the buckets out of the way.

Danny moved toward Mac and felt the freezer. "It's not cold."

"That's because it's not on." Mac lifted the lid.

Danny glanced inside and his eyes widened. "My God. It's Elliot. We've found him."

Mac whipped on a glove, reached down and pressed his fingers to the side of Elliot's neck. A wave of relief swept through him. _Thank God. _"I have a pulse. It's thready, but it's there."

.

.

_**OKAY . . . I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD A CHANCE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M PUTTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YET. . . SO I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANY HINTS SORRY. I GUESS WE'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEY :)**_

_**SO WE HAVE ANOTHER LOVE SCENE.**_

_**DON AND GEORGE FIGURE SOMETHING OUT. AND GEORGE GET'S SOME BAD NEWS. READ ON AND FIND OUT .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Previous Chapter.**_

_._

_._

_Mac, Lindsay and Danny raced to the back of the Fishmarket and slammed though the door._

_Lindsay felt for a light switch. "Ive got it." She turned it on and they found themselves in a large store room._

_Immediately, something caught Danny's eye. Three crates had been knocked over and several dozen dead fish lay across the floor._

"_Look." Lindsay pointed to the back exit. "The lock's broken."_

_Suddenly Mac saw some gray buckets stacked up in the corner. Others lay on the ground around a large chest freezer. "Crap" He dashed toward it, pushed the rest of the bucket's out of the way and lifted the lid._

_Danny skidded to a stop next to Mac and gazed anxiously inside. "My God. It's Eliott. We found him."_

_Mac whipped on a glove, reached down and pressed his fingers to Eliott's neck. A wave of relief surged through him. "I can feel a pulse. It's there, but it's thready."_

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 5.**_

.

.

When Don received Mac's call, he and George headed quickly to Dahing Fish Market with several Units and sealed off half of Mott Street. Mac had gone with Eliott in the ambulance, but Lindsay and Danny remained behind and were currently inside, searching the place for evidence.

George glanced across the street and saw Don exiting Dahing's with his phone pressed to his ear. He ducked under the Police tape and walked across the road toward him.

"How's he doing?" Don asked anxiously.

Mac released a long, weary breath and walked into the Waiting Room. "It was touch and go on the way to the hospital, but he was breathing on his own when they took him through to CCU. I don't know anything else at the moment."

Don gripped his phone tighter. "I'll call his brother."

"It's already done. Jack's on his way here now." Mac collapsed into the chair in the corner of the room and forced himself to concentrate. "How's it going down there?"

"We've cordoned off the area. Danny and Lindsay are searching the place now." Don pushed away from the car and scanned the area. "Several eye witnesses reported seeing a Silver BMW outside the back of the Fishmarket at 19:50. Adam's just turned up. He's gone down there to take a look."

Mac rose quickly from his seat. "How did Adam get on with tracing Ramsay's phone?"

"Mac. Ramsay's obviously buying burner cells using cash and he's not registering them." Don answered " The moment he sends a message to Jo, he's turning off the phone and destroying it. It won't be easy tracking him that way."

Mac sighed inwardly. "Yea. . . I know. Look I'll call you back when I get news on Eliotts condition." He hung up and glanced down the corridor at the doors that led through to the CCU. _Hang on Eliott. Just hang on._

_._

_._

George came to an abrupt stop in front of Don. "How's Eliott?"

Don sighed inwardly and disconnected his phone. "We don't know yet. Mac's waiting for news."

George looked back at Dahing's Fishmarket and frowned inwardly. "Don. How long has Jo known Eliott Gerritson?"

"Right. . . of course. You're not gonna know." Don pushed his phone back in his pocket. "Okay, so a year ago, Mac walks into a shop down 3rd Avenue to get himself and Jo a bottle of juice. He runs into a Zach Winters and a Samuel Hewitt who just so happen to be holding the shop owner at gun point demanding he give them all the cash from the till."

George raised his eye brows. "Geez."

"Yea, so anyway, Samuel shoots at Mac and misses, Mac shoots back, gets Samuel in the leg and he goes down. Zach runs out of the shop. Jo sees him, she jumps out of the car and both her and Mac go after him. Zach panics when he sees two Patrol Cars speeding up the road toward him. He runs into the Jack Gerritson's Antiques shop on the corner of 2nd and takes him hostage."

George raised his eyebrow's "Eliotts brother?"

"Yea, but Zach didn't know that Eliott was in the back room."

Georges eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Eliott charged out onto the main floor and slammed into Zach. The gun slipped out of Zach's hand and they fell to the floor. Zach punched Eliot. Jack tried to get to Zach's gun, but Zach reached it first. He was just about to shoot Jack, when Jo flew through the door and fired a bullet in Zach's arm." Don blew out a long breath. "Jack nearly got himself killed that day. . . and now Eliott? . . ."

George stared back at him for several seconds."Don. In Baltimore Jo found Diane's father and Diane wasreunited with him right?"

Slowly, Don met George's intense gaze. "Eliott didn't lose his brotherthat day, because Jo saved his life. . . My God. Ramsay's not just going after the people she's close to. He's going after the families she's helped."

.

.

Jo raced around the corridor of Trinity Hospital and ran right into Mac.

Mac caught her. "Jo."

"Mac!" She scanned his body and was relieved not to find a mark on him. "Is Eliott. . . okay?" She asked breathlessly.

"He's . . ." Mac forced himself to take a deep, steady breath. "He's got a fractured Jaw, several broken ribs and a broken arm."

Tears stung her eyes. "He's going to be okay though, right?"

Mac swallowed into a dry throat. "He was stabbed several times Jo. He . . . lost a lot of blood. If he can get through the next 12 hours he's in with a chance."

A tremble started deep inside her and she could feel it rising to the surface.

"You're shaking." He yanked off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I have to call Jack," she said, hating the quiver to her voice. "I need to let him know. . ."

"I called him. He's in with Elliot now."

"I need to see him." She stepped around Mac.

Mac turned her back to face him. "They're only letting Jack in to see him tonight."

She released a long, ragged breath and stared back up the corridor.

"Jo. Where's Sheldon?"

"We got stuck in traffic, so I got out of the car and . . . ran here." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Mac closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Come on. I need to get you home. A hot shower will do you good." He brought his arm around her shoulder and led her back down the corridor toward the main exit.

.

.

Sheldon skidded to a stop along Dukes Street. _That's my phone!_ He whipped it out and checked Caller ID. _Ah crap. It's Mac._

"Uh. . . Hey Mac."

" . . . . . . "

"Jo's with you?"

" . . . . . . "

He was so relieved, he nearly sunk to the ground like a wet sponge. "Okay. That's . . . good." He drew in an unsteady breath, let it out. "How's Eliott?"

" . . . . . . "

Dammit! He sighed inwardly. "Okay. Well I'm going to head to Mott Street and see how the guys are doing."

" . . . . . . "

He rolled his eyes. "Mac. We'll be careful."

". . . . . . "

"Yes. I'll tell them."

" . . . . . . "

"No. We wont stay out all night." He knew they would. "I've got to go." He hung up and released a long, pent up breath, then turned around and jogged back up the road to his car.

.

.

_**Fifteen minutes later, **_Mac walked into their apartment with one arm around Jo, and his other hand pressing the phone to his ear. "Say again?"

Don walked back across the road toward his car. "Think about it Mac. In Ramsay's eyes, Jo's to blame for Conner being in jail."

"Yea we've already established that." Mac answered irritably.

"Right, Jo's the one who's taken Connor away, so out of jealous rage he's going after Family members that she's helped, but he's turned it into a game to make her suffer . . ."

Jo glanced up at Mac. "Is Don Okay?"

"Hang on Don" Mac put his hand over the phone and turned back to her. "He's fine. Go sit down and I'll turn the heating up. It's cold in here."

"Okay." Jo walked to the couch, collapsed into it and started staring up at the ceiling.

Mac released a heavy breath and walked through to the bathroom. "Okay. Go on Don."

"Jo helped Diane find her father several months ago, and about a year ago she stopped Eliott's brother being shot by that Sonofabitch Zach Winters, remember? It's a possible connection don't you think?"

Mac turned up the heating gage and leaned back against the wall. "Yea. . . It is." He looked back down the hall. "I'm going to wait until morning before I fill Jo in on this one, otherwise she'll be up all night writing a new list." He murmured quietly.

"I'm on my way back to the station in a moment. I'll take a look at Jo's case files. See if I can find people that Ramsay could have his sights fixed on."

"Okay. I'll do the same, but I have to get Jo to sleep first."

A shadow of a smile crossed Don's face. "So tell me. How are you going to accomplish that Mac?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Don." He hung up and walked back into the living room. She was sitting there so quiet, too quiet. He walked up to her. "Jo. You need to warm up." He brought her to her feet and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "You're shaking again."

"I'm fine. Really, It's just the adrenaline wearing off."

"Come on." He pulled her through the hallway to the bathroom. "A hot shower will do wonders."

She nodded numbly. The sound of his strong, masculine voice, so hypnotic, that the shock and fear started to fade away. She welcomed the repreive from the horror and embraced the hunger that ripped through her. Mac was here now. She stepped toward him and buried her face in his chest. "You found Eliott. . . Thankyou."

He held her closer. "Well Sheldon got the second clue, and I needed Danny to help me get Eliott out of the freezer . . ." He stopped mid-sentence when Jo raised her head and gazed up at him. God. Her eye's were so deep, so gorgeous, so captivating.

"Your hands are cold. You need warming up to." She whispered,

His eyes skated over her, searching. And desire flashed in the depths. "I love you Jo."

Her heart swelled at the tenderness in his voice. "I love you too."

A heartbeat of silence stretched between.

Raw need darkened his eyes and emotions replaced the mask of control. He pressed his hand to her cheek and brushed his lips to hers, muttering her name in a throaty whisper, as he led her to the shower.

He reached for her shirt, and slowly unfastened the buttons, then eased the garment off her shoulders.

His gaze greedily raked over her chest.

A slow smile twitched her lips, just before he leaned toward her and claimed her mouth with his. Erotic sensations pummeled her as he probed her mouth apart with his tongue and trailed his fingers over her shoulders.

There were too many clothes between them.

Heat enflamed her as their movements became more frenzied. Their clothes fell to the floor and the chill inside her suddenly turned into a minefield of hot, explosive aching.

He paused to stare at her, his dark gaze roving across her body. "You're so beautiful." He trailed his hands over her back, then flipped on the warm water and urged her beneath the spray. He reached for the sponge and soaked it, then traced it down her body, pausing to watch her skin bead with the soap bubbles.

She moaned out his name.

He dropped the soapy sponge and used his hands to tease and explore her. She did the same, her fingers gliding over his firm taut muscle, then diving into his hair and pulling him close for another kiss.

Tongues danced and mated, their bodies slid against one another, and he flipped off the water, grabbed a towel and hastily dried them. "I can't wait any longer." he said, in a passion glazed voice, then scooped her into his arms.

In less than five seconds he had brought her into the bedroom and eased her onto the mattress.

Desperate to feel him inside her, she reached for him and pulled him closer.

He cupped her face between his hands and pressed his body to hers.

Mac's heart pounded as he drank in her image, her dark, silky hair fanned across the pillow, her rosy lips, her sweet femine scent. Hungry to taste her again, he kissed her slowly, deeply and his breath caught at the sound of her quiet moans. He dragged his lips down to her throat and glided his tongue down her body.

Her heart lurched as his hands guided her up, over through the deep rise of desire. The crest rolled through her and she cried out as she clamped her arms around him.

Her fingers were suddenly sliding through his hair then skating down his back, across his body, moving lower still and he heaved in a breath, trying to control himself as erotic sensations assaulted him.

He had to have her now. He murmured her name, kissed her again, then thrust himself inside her.

She wrapped herself around him, allowing him deeper access and he built a frantic rhythm until her body quivered and she climaxed again. Her cries of pleasure triggering his own release, his own orgasm building powerful and intense, and when her eyes closed on a sobbing moan, he let himself go.

.

.

He lay on top of her for a long time, loving the feel of her body against his. Even now his heart was still thundering in his chest, but he felt so loose, sleepy and utterly relaxed. Finally he found his voice. All he could speak out was her name, but she didn't respond. Slowly he pulled away and glanced down at her. A smile spread across his face. She was fast asleep.

.

.

_The grass was green, wild flowers dotted the hill and the air smelled of honeysuckle and spring. They came to a stop by a flowing stream._

_Suddenly Mac knelt in front of her and took her hand._

_Tears pooled her eyes as he removed a velvet ring box from his pocket and opened it. A stunning engagement ring glittered up at her._

"_Will you marry me Jo?"_

_Pure joy flooded her heart. "Yes, of course I will, I love you Mac."_

_He slid the ring on her finger, then swept her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you too Jo."_

Suddenly the shrill ringing of her alarm clock jarred Jo from the blissful dream. She sat bolt upright and searched the bed for him, but he wasn't in the room. She smelt the food wafting in from the kitchen. He was cooking breakfast. She collapsed back onto the bed, not quite believing she'd just dreamt he'd proposed to her and willed herself to calm down.

Mac opened the door. "Hey," He closed it behind him, walked to the side of the bed and placed the mug of coffee on her bedside table.

She smiled up at him. He was already dressed for work and looking as amazing as ever. "Hey gorgeous."

He slid into bed beside her and scooped her up in his arms. "You're looking as beautiful as ever." he murmured.

She pulled him toward her for a kiss.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Her eyes flashed up at his. "What was that?"

Mac sighed inwardly and released her. "That's the frying pan. I think Don's dropped the bacon."

Her eyes widened. "Don?!" She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her robe.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the blush creep up her face. "Jo they're not gonna come in here."

She stared back at him. "They?"

"Uh . . . George is out there too."

_Oh God!_ "Mac. Get out of here or they'll think we're, you know . . . doing something in here."

He gazed up at her. "Jo you're just adorable when you're embarassed."

A slight smile curved her mouth. "Go. I need to get dressed." She started to hurry to the wardrobe, then came to an abrupt stop and whirled back to face him. "Why are they here?. . . Is everything all right?" Anxiety slammed through her heart. "Oh My God. Is it Eliott?"

The smile vanished from Mac's face. He jumped off the bed and moved quickly toward her. "No. . . No, Eliott's . . . still unconscious. There's no change for the worst."

Jo continued to stare back at Mac.

"Jo. It's fine. Don and George just brought some pancakes for breakfast. We've saved you a couple so get dressed and come and join us." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll see you in a minute."

She watched him disappear out of the room and pushed out a long, ragged breath. Then she rushed to the wardrobe, grabbed some fresh clothes and quickly started getting dressed. ,

.

.

Don noticed Mac appearing from the hall way and he quickly pushed George in front of the cooker.

George turned and narrowed his eyes at Don.

Mac walked into the kitchen and came to a sudden stop. He stared suspiciously at George. Then his eyes shifted down at the empty frying pan. "Where's the bacon?"

"George dropped it on the floor." Don answered matter of factly.

George cursed a profanity at him, but started grinning when he saw Mac giving Don a long, hard stare. "Mac know's you did it Don."

Don faked innocence. "What?"

Mac rolled his eyes and went back to the table in the corner of the lounge. "So if we're right about this. Ramsay could go after anyone of these 12 people you've ringed here." he said, pointing at the list of names.

George leaned across the kitchen counter and grabbed some toast. "There could be more."

A serious expression was now back on Don's face. "Yea. These are just the cases Jo's worked in the last year."

"Great." Mac muttered sarcastically.

George's phone started to trill in his pocket. He checked caller ID and brought it to his ear. "Hey Steve. How's it going back in Baltimore?"

" . . . . . . "

The smile slowy faded from his face. "What?"

" . . . . . . "

Don frowned and walked slowly toward him.

"Oh God! . . . Are you absolutely sure?" Unease crawled up George's spine. "When did this happen?"

" . . . . . . "

George muttered under his breath. "Yea Okay." " . . . " "Yea I'll get back to you." He hung up and glanced anxiously back at Mac and Don. "I've got some bad news."

Mac straightened up when he saw the slight fear flicker in George's eyes. "What's going on?"

George swallowed into a dry throat and started to pace. "Steve's just got a call from Baltimore Prison. One of the guard's found Connor Ramsay dead in his cell early this morning. It hasn't been confirmed yet but they're saying that somehow he managed to get hold of some rope." George came to an abrupt stop and turned back to Don and Mac. "They're saying he hung himself."

.

.

_**OKAY . . . I'M THINKNG UP THIS STORY LINE AS I GO AT THE MOMENT. **_

_**THE IDEA'S ONLY COME WHEN I START WRITING, SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YET. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYS :D**_

_**I ENJOYED WRITING THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE READING IT.**_

_**PLEASE R&R :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Previous Chapter.**_

_**.**_

_._

_George muttered under his breath. "Yea okay Steve. I'll get back to you." He hung up and glanced anxiously back to Mac and Don. "I've got some bad news."_

_Mac straightened up when he saw the slight fear flicker in George's eyes. "What's going on?"_

_George swallowed into a dry throat and started pacing. "Steve's just had a call from Baltimore Prison. One of the guards found Conner Ramsay dead in his cell early this morning. It hasn't been confirmed but they're saying that somehow he managed to get hold of some rope." He slowed to a stop and turned back to Don and Mac. "They're saying he hung himself."_

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 6.**_

.

.

"My God." Don leaned across the kitchen counter trying to process the information.

Jo came to an abrupt stop and stared wide eyed across the room at George.

Mac rubbed his forehead. "Okay . . . We need to keep a lid on this. I'll contact the Chief . . ."

"It's too late for that." George interrupted. "The story's just hit the main news channels."

"Already?" Jo asked Incredulously.

Mac's eyes shot to the door way.

George spun around and met her anxious gaze. "Uh . . . Yea. This was meant to be kept quiet, but . . . there was obviously a leak." He sighed.

Jo dashed across the room and switched on the TV. Sure enough the news flash was up on the screen and news reporters, along with crowds of people, were now standing outside Baltimore Prison.

"_News is coming in that a Connor Ramsay was found dead early this morning after apparently committing suicide in his cell. We are being told, Police have found nothing that indicates foul play." _The reporter looked back at her notes._ "Connor Ramsay and Detective Wyatt Roberts were arrested several months ago with thirty others, for conspiring to frame a Detective Jo Danville for the murder of Marty Bosch. . ." _

Jo sighed inwardly. "So glad I could provide a little boost in you ratings." She muttered under her breath.

"_. . .Wyatt Roberts was also charged with multiple counts of murder and illegal drug possession." _The reporter looked back at the camera._ "Police are still searching for Connor's brother, Tom Ramsay, who was last seen just over a week ago by several members of public in Druids Hill Park." _

A Photo of Tom Ramsay flashed up on the TV screen and Mac noticed Jo jump back slightly. He cursed Inwardly and moved quickly around the table toward her.

_For God sake Jo. It's just a photo. _Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes and willed herbreathing to return to normal.

Mac pried the remote from her hand and quickly switched off the TV.

Her eyes shot open and she whirled around and met his concerned gaze.

"You okay?"

She stepped back and shifted her eyes to George and Don who were now staring sympathetically back at her. God. She hated that they were looking at her like this. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, pleasantly surprised at the steadiness in her voice. "So where are my pancakes?"

George raised his eyebrows at Jo.

Mac muttered under his breath and continued to gaze at her for several more seconds. Here she was again, plastering on a brave face.

Don exchanged knowing glances with Mac, before moving back to the oven and removing a plate from the grill. He grabbed a fork and placed it on the breakfast bar along with the pancakes. "There you are."

She faked a smile and slid onto the stall. "Thanks." She looked down at the pancakes as her stomach continued to churn inside her. _God. I can't eat this._ She sensed three sets of eyes on her, so reluctantly, she scooped some up on her fork, shoved it in her mouth and swallowed it down, hardly taking any time to chew it. "So you two just came down here to bring pancakes?" she murmured quietly, as she stabbed at her food.

George glanced back at Mac.

Mac released a long, weary breath, nodded resignedly and walked back to the table.

"Well actually, no. We . . . narrowed down your list."

She dropped the fork on her plate and turned back to George. "What?"

"The two victims that Ramsay targeted, knew you, but there's a closer connection. Both of them had family members who you helped in some way." George explained.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God." She slipped off the stall. "Of course. . ." her voice trailed off as her memory recalled what happened in Jack Gerritson's shop a year ago.

Mac glanced down at the list. "Are we putting procedures in place to protect these people."

"You've drawn up a list?" Jo moved quickly across the room to Mac and gazed nervously down at it. There was also a map on the table with ten addresses circled in red. Her heart dropped to her stomach. "This is just a tiny fraction of cases I've covered in the last year."

Don sighed heavily. "I know. Obviously, we haven't got enough man power to provide police protection for everyone you've helped."

Mac dragged his hand through his hair. "Okay this isn't helping. What we need to be doing is concentrating on finding Ramsay." He glanced back at Jo with that deadly serious expression on his face. "Which is what George, Don and I are gonna be doing this morning. I need you to stay back at the Department and finish writing up the report on the Simmonds case."

Jo released a long, frustrated breath. "Fine." she murmured.

.

.

Wyatt walked across the yard toward one of the prisoners.

The Prisoner dropped an old mobile phone in his hand. "You're clear! Go!" he murmured, as he passed by.

Wyatt moved with caution, glancing quickly behind him as he rounded the corner out of sight. He ducked behind one of the dumpsters and punched in the number. "C'mon. Pick up."

Tom Ramsay was lounging in his arm chair, smoking a cigarette, when he heard his cell phone start trilling. He frowned, rose from his seat and walked to the desk in the corner of his cabin. He pulled open the drawer, grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear. "Who is this?"

Wyatt gripped the phone tightly in his hand. "It's me."

Ramsay's eyes widened. "Wyatt?"

"Are you on that stupid boat without a TV or Radio?"

"Uh . . . Yea." Ramsay muttered a curse. "What the hell are you calling me for?" He asked angrily.

"It's all over the news Ramsay. Connor hung himself in his cell this morning. That Bitch took him from you and thanks to her, now he's dead."

"What? . . ." Grief swept through Ramsay, burning through him like fire. "No. . . It's not true."

Wyatt moved to the edge of the wall and looked back into the Prison Yard. Shit! Another couple of Guards had turned up. "If you don't believe me watch the News Channel, or buy a damn newspaper you idiot." He hung up, dropped the phone on the ground and stamped on it several times, then he gathered up the pieces, threw them in the trash and moved stealthily into the yard without being noticed.

Rage swelled inside Ramsay and he felt like his bones would crumble as the weight of it crushed his heart. He whirled around, stared at the newspaper article of Jo and Mac pinned to his wall and disgust crossed his face like a spasm. He squeezed his dark, murderous eyes nearly shut as If he'd just caught wind of an open sewer and screamed incoherently like a wounded animal.

He slammed his fist into the wall. "YOU BITCH!. . . YOU BITCH" He shouted the words again and again. Then his eyes shifted to the photo of Mac. "YOU WILL SUFFER. I WILL BREAK YOUR HEART AND YOUR SOUL, JUST LIKE YOU'VE BROKEN MINE!" His eyes flashed back at the photo of her. "THEN YOU WILL FEEL EVERY SECOND OF DEGRADATION AND HUMILIATION, YOU WHORE, AND FINALLY, WHEN I'VE DECIDED YOU'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH, I'LL CUT YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES AND BURY YOU WHERE NO ONE WILL EVER FIND YOU!"

.

.

It was mid-morning, before Adam got some results from the soil found at the back of Dahing's Fish market. He stared down at the monitor and a smile lit up his face. "I've got it!"

Danny shot out from behind the work surface. "You've found a location?"

Mac was on his way back to his office when he heard Adam and Danny. He turned quickly, headed back up the corridor and burst through the door into the lab. "What have you got?" he asked quickly as he rounded Adam's desk.

"There were high concentrations of lead and other heavy metals that indicated, the soil came from an industrial area, so I analysed the samples for contaminants." Adam stared back at Mac. "Look at those levels. I checked it against the geological data." He whipped a sheet of paper from the machine and handed it to him. "As you can see, soil this contaminated can only come from one place around here."

Mac glanced down at the chart. "Newtown Creek."

"Yes." Adam looked back at the monitor. "And this soil was picked up along the riverbank."

Mac grabbed his phone and punched in Don's number. He glanced back at Adam. "That's a large area to search."

His smile faded. "I know, but I don't think I can narrow it down any more."

"Try Adam!" Mac turned to Danny. "Let's go!"

Danny yanked off his lab coat, grabbed his Jacket and tore out of the lab.

Mac found Lindsay in the staff room with Jo and he told them what Adam had discovered.

"Thank God. Finally a fresh lead." Lindsay tipped the rest of her coffee down the sink. "I'll go grab my kit." She hurried off, leaving Jo and Mac in the staffroom.

Jo moved towards him and gazed up at him with those puppy dog eyes. "Please. Just let me come with you. I can help."

A shadow of a smile crossed his face. "No."

She sighed inwardly.

He pressed his palm to her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'll call you when I can."

Jo gripped his arm. "Okay, but be careful."

"Jo. We'll be fine." He brushed a stray hair from her face. "I'll see you later."

She released his arm and watched him disappear out of the Staff Room. _Dammit._ She walked to the window and looked out toward Long Island. It was a clear day and she could just make out the river between the boroughs of Brooklyn and Queens. Pure, focused anger tightened her chest. _You can't stay hidden_ _forever Ramsay. We **will** find you."_

_._

_._

Mac, Danny and Lindsay met Don, George and the rest of the Search Teams down at Manhattan Avenue. Don split them into two teams and he set off with Mac and the rest of team 1 to search up river, whilst Lindsay, Danny and George went with Team 2 to search the surrounding buildings along Newtown Creek.

.

.

Tom Ramsay walked to the upper deck. "Here you are." He threw a can of beer to Finlay.

He caught it and stared back at Tom. "I'm not ending up in Jail, so you can forget it."

Tom lit his cigarette and took a long drag. He glanced back at Finlay. "Not even for Ten Thousand Dollars?"

Slowly Fin turned and met Tom's gaze.

"I heard you've got yourself in a bit of debt."

Fin muttered a curse and looked back out at the river.

"Robbie Watson right?"

Fin sighed heavily. "Yea, but I'm not doing any job for you Tom. You're probably going to be on the FBI's most wanted list before too long." He opened the can of beer and drank deeply.

Tom leaned forward in his chair. "He's the toughest drug dealer in New York. You're gonna need to pay him off or he'll come after you and slit your throat. You won't have a chance against him. And I don't see anyone else handing you ten thousand right now."

Dammit. He turned back to Tom. "So I do a job for you and I get the money."

"We do the job together." Tom corrected. "I need an extra pair of arms." He gazed out at the river. "You'll get the money when the Job's done."

Fin leaned up against the side of the boat and released a long, resigned breath. God. He desperately needed this money. "Okay. I'm in. What are we doing?"

"Taking revenge."

Fin raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Suddenly Tom noticed several groups of people along the river bank. They were still some distance away but heading right for him. He cursed loudly and rose quickly out of his chair.

Fin followed his gaze. "What is it?"

Tom moved to the Helm grabbed the binoculars and peered through them. "Search Teams." He growled. Suddenly, he noticed Don Flack in one of the small groups. He shifted his binoculars to the other group and caught sight of Mac.

Fin's eyes flashed back at Tom's. "What. . . You mean Police?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes, you Idiot."

"Bloody hell. I'm getting out of here." Fin climbed up onto the side of the boat and was just about to jump, when Tom lunged for him and pulled him back onto the deck.

Fin just managed to stay on his feet. He spun around and glared at him. "You ripped my shirt you idiot. What are you doing?"

"You're on a job with me remember?"

Fin's eyes widened. "Right now?"

Tom pushed him into the deck chair and glanced back up the river. "This isn't exactly how I planned it, but Yea." He strode back to helm and started the boat. "It starts now." He spat bitterly.

.

.

Don looked ahead. Mac's group were several minutes in front of them moving up the opposite side of the river. He pulled the radio toward him. "Mac slow down. I don't want you getting too far ahead."

Mac rolled his eyes and grabbed his Radio. "Don. My team's only five minutes ahead of yours."

Don sighed inwardly. "Simons. Come in."

Simons brought his radio to his mouth. "I read you Don."

"We've gonna take a break under Pulaski Bridge."

Mac came to a sudden stop and looked up. His team was right under it. He muttered a curse. "Don is that really necessary?"

Carl pushed out a long, weary breath and grabbed the bottle of water from his ruck sack. "Mac. We haven't stopped for two hours. We all need a break."

"Fine." Mac murmured Irritably. They'd spent all this time searching and still there was no sign of that sonofabitch. He dropped his ruck sack on the ground and gazed up the river. Suddenly he noticed some broken up wood laying along the river bank about 20 metres away. "I'll be right back."

Carl followed Mac's gaze. "It's just some old wood Isn't it?" He watched Mac for several seconds as he continued walking along the bank, then Carl sighed, turned back and started chatting with Will.

Mac walked up to the pile of splintered wood and looked down at it. May be Carl was right. This wood could have come from anywhere. He glanced around and caught sight of a small piece of material lying several feet away. He walked up the river bank and crouched down to take a closer look. It was snagged between one of the wooden planks.

He didn't hear Tom Ramsay come up behind him. The hard, metal object whistled through the air and before he had a chance to duck out of the way, it slammed against his head. Immediately his legs gave way from under him and he sunk to the ground. His mind screamed at him to call out for help, to get up, to do something. Anything, but his body wouldn't comply. He just lay there, the darkness circling the edge of his vision, until finally it swallowed him completely.

About five minutes later, Don's team joined the others under the Bridge.

Don walked up to Owen and showed him the Map. "There's a small woodland about 4 miles up stream. We'll check that area together."

"Sure." Owen finished the rest of his energy bar and threw the wrapper back in his ruck sack.

Don glanced around. "Where's Mac?"

Owen turned and pointed along the river bank. "He's . . ." He frowned. "He was just there."

Slowly, Don got to his feet, the unease suddenly crawling up his spine. "Well he's not there now." He glanced around. "Mac!" he called.

Carl quickly got to his feet. "He was where that broken up wood is."

Don started to jog along the bank with Carl and Owen.

They came to a stop and Carl scanned the area. "Where the hell is he?"

"Mac!" Don called again, the anxiety slowly rising in his chest.

By now the rest of the team was moving quickly along the bank toward them.

"Don! The ground's been disturbed up here"

Don turned to Owen and saw him dash up the river bank. He raced up the muddy slope and skidded to a stop halfway up. He crouched down and looked closer. _Oh God No! _He swallowedhard. "Blood. Here and here."

"Crap!" Owen pointed five metres to his left. "It's Mac's radio"

Carl bolted passed Don and Owen to the top of the bank.

Don pulled his gun out of his holster, pushed to his feet and ran up the bank after Carl. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He came to an abrupt stop and glanced back down the bank. "Carl. Can you see under the bridge from up there?!"

Carl turned and pointed his weapon in the area Don was pointing. His eyes widened. "It's a boat. It's been smashed up." He called back.

Don muttered one curse after another as he sprinted to the top of the bank. He circled around, his weapon trained ahead.

"I can't see anyone." Guilt and regret gripped Carl's chest "Don. This is my fault. I saw Mac walk off. I should have gone with him . . ."

He swore inwardly and rubbed at his forehead. "Carl. Blaming yourself isn't going to help get Mac back." He released a long, pent up breath. "Now, We need extra search teams and choppers, as many as we can get in the air."

Carl pushed out a long, unsteady breath and nodded. He pulled his phone out of his pocket punched in the numbers and started making the calls.

Don skidded down the bank and he and the whole team spent the next couple of minutes searched the wrecked boat. There was no sign of Mac or Ramsay inside, so he organised the team into larger groups and gave them instructions to search the surrounding area. When the last group had checked their weapons and moved off, Don turned back and stared down at his phone. "My God." He rubbed at his forehead, paced around for several seconds, then pressed speed dial and brought the phone to his ear.

.

.

Danny and Lindsay climbed gingerly back down the old rotted wooden steps to the ground floor of the abandoned property.

"There's nothing up there." Danny sighed.

George cursed inwardly and looked out the shattered window. "Come on. Let's check the building next door." Suddenly his phone sounded in his pocket. He checked caller ID and pressed down on the button. "Hey. I've got you on speaker phone. Lindsay and Danny are with me. Everything okay?"

Don leaned back on the damaged hull and glanced around. "No. It's . . . not." he answered quietly.

Lindsay's eyes flashed back at the phone. "Don? . . .What's happened?"

Don spotted an empty can amongst the debris. He pulled out a disposable glove from his jacket and moved toward it.

Danny stared anxiously down at the phone. "Don! Talk to us!"

He put the empty can in a clean sealable bag and sighed heavily. "Mac's missing."

Fear slammed through George's chest. "What do you mean, missing?"

Don got to his feet and scanned the perimeter. "We've found Mac's radio on the river bank. We've also found . . . some blood droplets."

Lindsay inhaled sharply. "What?"

Don pushed the emotions back down and tried to focus. "I'm at Pulaski Bridge. I need your team here ASAP."

Dan grabbed the phone out of George's hand. "How long ago did he go missing? . . . Don!"

George grabbed the phone back off Danny. "Dammit. He's hung up."

"My God. Tom Ramsay's taken him." Lindsay whispered shakily.

George glanced around quickly. "C'mon. We've got to find the rest of the team." He pushed the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his radio as the three of them sprinted back along the dirt track to find the others.

.

.

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S UP MONDAY OR TUESDAY. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY EVERYONE :)**_

_**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO LIKE SOME MAC WHUMP.**_

_**WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**PLEASE R&R :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End of Previous Chapter.**_

_._

_._

_Danny stared anxiously down at George's phone. "Don. Talk to us!"_

_Don sighed heavily. "Mac's missing."_

_Fear slammed through George's chest. "What do you mean, missing?"_

_Don got to his feet and scanned the perimeter. "We've found Mac's radio on the river bank. We've also found. . . blood droplets."_

_Lindsay inhaled sharply. "No."_

_Don pushed the emotions back down and tried to focus. "I'm at Pulaski Bridge. I need your team here ASAP."_

"_How long has he been missing?" Danny stared down at the phone " Don!"_

"_He's hung up." George glanced quickly around him. "C'mon. We need to find the rest of the team." He shoved his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his radio as the three of them sprinted back along the dirt track to locate the others._

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 7.**_

.

.

Slowly, Mac surfaced back to consciousness, but his head throbbed like hell and nausea clogged his throat. He became aware of the sound of an engine. _Dammit. I'm in a car._ He managed to open his eyes, but all he could see was darkness. A hood had been placed over his head. He tried to move, but his hands were tied behind his back. The car hit a bump and pain ricocheted through his skull as the car rumbled across a road that had to be dirt and gravel. His mind raced._ How long have I been_ _in this car?_ _How far am I from Newtown Creek?_ _Is Tom Ramsay driving this damn car?_ He heard a voice. . . no, two voices, but he could hardly hear them above the loud roar of the engine, the pounding in his head and the loud ringing in his ears.

The car swerved and spun right. Gravel crunched beneath the tires and he focused on the sounds outside trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly the car bounced over another rut, then screeched to a stop. The movement jarred him and he hissed out in pain.

Fin glanced quickly across at Mac. "He's awake."

"Good. That means we don't have to carry him in." Ramsay wrenched open the car door. "C'mon. Let's get him inside."

Several seconds later, Mac was being viciously yanked out of the car and dragged across some rough terrain. He tried to pull out of their grip, but he didn't know why he was attempting to escape. He had no hope of getting away from these guys, he could hardly stand on his own two feet. "Who the hell are you and where am I?!"

"Shut up Mac!" Ramsay shoved him forward and his arm hit the edge of a cold, hard surface.

Mac heard two sets of doors slide open. It sounded like they were made of heavy metal. He was grabbed again, and pushed inside.

Pain clawed through his bones as he stumbled forward. He tried to reach out, struggling to catch himself, but with a hood over his head and his hands tied behind his back it was impossible. He thought he was going down, but suddenly the side of his body slammed into a concrete wall and he managed to pull himself up against it and stay on his feet. Seconds later, the hood was removed from his head and his suspicions were confirmed. His control snapped and rage tore through his heart like a furnace. "You sonofabitch!" He brought his foot up and slammed it into Ramsay's stomach with such force, he flew backwards and fell hard on the concrete floor.

Fin moved quickly toward Mac and pushed him back against the wall. He turned and gazed across the room at Ramsay who was now struggling to get to his feet.

Mac surged forward and slammed his body into Fin.

Fin flew backwards, hit his head against the side of an old wooden chair and sunk to the ground.

Mac tried to remain standing but his strength was beginning to drain from his body. In the next second he heard footsteps behind him and turned unsteadily.

Ramsay swung back his fist and slammed it into Mac's face.

Mac fell through the air and crashed to the hard floor, His last sight: Tom Ramsay glaring down at him, his black eyes burning, like freezing Ice.

.

.

A couple of miles from the bridge In Fenton Lane, Don, Danny and Lindsay found tire compressions at the side of the road. Danny also discovered fresh tire markings on the asphalt. It was enough to confirmed that these were flat run tyres, identical to those Adam discovered down 5th Avenue.

The three of them jumped into a Patrol car and took off down the Lane. The BMW had been speeding and had left plenty of burnt rubber on the road, enough for them to track the vehicle for several more miles, but the trail ran cold just outside Queens.

Don got on the radio and told Ray Ellis, one of the Lead Officers, what they'd discovered.

"We'll be at your location in less than fifteen minutes." Ray released a heavy sigh. "Don. I've been talking to Matt Ellis. He's telling me the media have got wind of this. Have you called Jo yet?"

Don leaned back in his seat. "My God." He whispered. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "I can't tell her this over the phone." He felt so torn right now. He didn't want to stop searching for Mac, but this could be all over the TV in the next hour. He stared back out the front windscreen and shook his head in disbelief.. "George and Danny will be staying here and Lindsay and I will take the evidence we've found so far, back to the CSI Department."

"Okay. Look Don, there's something else I have to tell you. . . The Chief's just called me. He's allowing you to stay on the search team, but he's commanded me to take over from you. He wants me to lead this operation from now on."

Don's eyes widened. "What?"

Ray exhaled deeply. "C'mon Don. You've got to let this one go. You know this case is way too personal for you, especially now."

Don swallowed into an aching throat. "Fine." he murmured.

"Good. Go get some rest and if we don't find Mac tonight, I'll see you back here at 08:00 tomorrow morning to resume the search. Over and out."

Don shot bolt upright in his seat. "No . . . I only need a few hours! . . . Ray! . . . Ray?"

He didn't respond.

_Dammit! _Don yanked the radio off his jacket, cursed loudly and threw it against the dashboard.

.

.

Jo didn't know how long she'd been in the hospital, staring at the machines beeping around his bed. _Minutes? . . ._ _Hours may be?_ She'd lost all track of time.

Finally she found her voice. "Eliott. Wake up . . . Please. . . look at me"

She prayed he would open his eyes but he never did. He just lay there, so still, so silent.

She managed to hold back her tears as she continued to grasp his hand in hers, but the effort drained her and moments later she'd collapsed back into the chair beside his bed and drifted into a fitful sleep. An hour later she was woken by the sound of the door opening. She sat up in her chair and turned to see Doctor Tomlins walking in.

"Hey Jo."

"Hey." She watched him walk around the side of Eliotts bed and check the IV Fluids. She stared across at him for several more seconds. "He's going to wake up right?"

Doctor Tomlins turned to Jo. "That's up to him now."

God. She knew that. She gazed back at Eliott. _C'mon Eliott I need you to come back to us. _Reluctantly, she loosened her grasp on his hand and rose from the seat. "I have to . . ." She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening as she stared down at her watch. It was 16:00 already? " . . . I have to go." She grabbed her bag from the floor. "You've got my mobile number?"

She'd asked him that question half a dozen times already. "Yes Jo."

"Call me if there's any change."

"I will." He watched her walk briskly out of the room and disappear down the corridor. He sighed heavily, then turned back to Eliott's bed and got to work changing one of the IV bags.

.

.

The doors to the elevators slid open and Don entered the CSI Department with Lindsay. The two of them had hardly said a word to each other on the way back here. They were still reeling from the shock of what had happened.

Adam heard footsteps along the corridor. He looked up and noticed Lindsay and Don go passed. He frowned, rose from his chair and quickly walked out the tech lab after them.

Sheldon had just finished writing up the CSI Report when he saw them walk in. "How's the search going?"

Lindsay said nothing.

Sheldon watched her move across the lab and slam the kits on the work surface.

Adam came to an abrupt stop at the door way. The second he saw her turn back, he knew something was wrong. "Lindsay?"

Don released a long, pent up breath. "Where's Jo?"

Sheldon gazed back at Don. "She's just left the hospital. She said she was gonna nip home and grab the physical evidence report for the Simmonds case before coming back here." When he saw the anxiety in Don's expression, Unease crawled up his spine. "Oh God. What's happened?"

Don dragged his fingers through his hair and started pacing.

Feeling slightly paniced now, Adam pushed passed Sheldon and stepped in front of Don. "Where's Mac and Danny?"

"Danny's still with the search team." Slowly, Don met Adam's nervous gaze. ". . .Mac's missing."

Adam's eyes widened. "What?"

A long moment of silence descended on the room and tension thrummed the air.

Finally, Don spoke up. "I've got to find Jo. Lindsay will fill you in on the rest." He turned to face her. "I need the DNA on that blood."

Sheldon's eyes flashed across the room at Adam. . . _Blood?_

Lindsay had already removed the trace evidence from one of the kits. "I'm on it."

When Sheldon and Adam looked back at the doorway, Don had gone.

.

.

Jo quickly unlocked the door and entered the apartment. _There it is._ She rolled her eyes and marched across the living room. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten it this morning. She slowed to a stop at the coffee table and gazed down at the file. There again, She _had_ been totally distracted by everything that had happened these past few days. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised her that she left it here.

She sighed inwardly snatched up the file and shoved it in her bag, then she pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried to call Mac again. Several seconds later, she was glancing nervously down at it. This was the third time she'd tried calling him and still he hadn't answered.

Suddenly she heard the front door handle. Her eyes flashed to the door. Her heart raced. She dashed behind the kitchen counter and grabbed her gun as the door slowly started to open.

Don walked through into Jo and Mac's apartment. He slammed to a stop when he saw Jo standing in the kitchen aiming her weapon at him. "Whoa. It's just me!"

She nearly collapsed in relief when she saw him. "For God sake Don. I could have shot you. Couldn't you have knocked?" She drew in a deep, shaky breath, let it out, and pushed her gun back into her holster.

He turned and shut the door. "Sorry, I . . . wasn't thinking."

She was confused at first. He seemed quiet, withdrawn. Then he turned back to face her and immediately she saw the intense emotions flicker in his eyes. She stepped back and a sickening feeling started to swirl in her stomach. "Where's . . . Mac?"

Don moved quickly toward her. "Jo. Let's just . . . sit down a moment." He started to lead her to the couch.

She pulled away and stared back at him. "Oh God No." She whispered. Fear and panic slammed her chest. "Don Where is he?!" She said frantically.

He reached out and gently gripped her shoulders. "He . . . went missing . . . along the river bank, but we've got search teams and choppers out looking for him right now. He's gonna be okay. We'll find him."

Her heart froze. She couldn't speak for several seconds, couldn't breath. Finally she managed to take a shallow breath. _No. . . God please no._ Her eyes flashed back at his. "Did . . . Did Ramsay take him?"

He swallowed hard, released her and started to pace. "George has just phoned me. An eye witness, Malcolm Seward called the station half an hour ago. He was out walking his dog along Fenton lane, a couple of miles from where Mac had disappeared. He uh . . ." Don let out a heavy breath. "He . . . reported seeing two guys carrying someone to a silver car, bundling him into the back seat and speeding away." Don slowed to a stop at the window and gazed out. "Malcolm told the Officer, that one of the guys was wearing a large green Jacket and a dark baseball hat. Carl drove him to the precinct and showed him Tom Ramsays photo." Slowly Don turned and met Jo's fearful gaze. "Malcolm said he was certain it was . . . Ramsay. He . . . also identified Mac."

A low, raw ache gripped her heart like a vice. "No. . ." She closed her eyes. "This . . This Isn't be happening."

He saw a tear escape her eye lid. "Jo . . ." He strode back to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She clung tightly to him, as the tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Don, he's going to kill him." She sobbed.

"No. . ." Don held her closer. His throat felt tight. The thought of losing Mac . . . He could hardly breath. "No. Mac's gonna be okay Jo . . . He's gonna be okay."

.

.

Consciousness returned to Mac in fits and starts, like a television with a bad reception. He could hear faint voices, but couldn't see a damn thing at first. Then he had some blurred vision, but the only clear, constant signal was that familiar, horrific ringing in his ears and the pain hammering at the back of his skull. He couldn't seem to move his arms or legs and wondered if Ramsay had broken his neck or severed his spinal cord. Then he realised he could feel his hands and they hurt like hell. _Tied. . ._ He cursed inwardly. _I'm tied to a damn chair._

Finally he vision cleared. He raised his head and saw Ramsay glaring viciously down at him. "Did I miss anything?" He asked, his voice now rusty and hoarse. He could see the surprise in Ramsay's face, the confusion. _Score one for the victim, you asshole._

Rage tore through Ramsay. "Shut up with the smart mouth Mac!" He shouted.

Mac glared at him. "Well, now I'm here, I might as well have the satisfaction of calling you a dickless loser to your face, dont you think?"

Ramsay's face hardened. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, lunged at Mac and pressed the blade to his chest. He watched it cut through the material and bite into his skin. His eyes shifted back to him. "Now Shut up, or I'll jab this blade in deeper!"

Mac swore inwardly and glared back at Ramsay.

Ramsay grinned evilly and dug the knife in a little deeper. "Oops sorry. My hand slipped."

The blade pierced Mac's skin and he could feel the blood starting to seap through his shirt. _Sonofabitch!_ His body convulsed against the restraints and they bit into his wrists and ankles as the knife – sharp pain seered through his chest. He struggled for control, forced himself to calm down and pulled his mind back together. Okay. Goading Ramsay was probably not the best strategy to use if he wanted to stay alive.

Slowly Ramsay withdrew the knife and Mac released a long, shuddering breath.

Ramsay continued to glare at him for several more seconds, then he got to his feet and slipped the knife back in his pocket. "That's better Mac."

Mac didn't take his eyes off Ramsay as he started to pace around the room.

Ramsay slowed to a stop and glared back at him, his eyes still glowing with the intoxication he'd acheived from inflicting pain on him just a moment ago. He brought his phone out of his pocket. "I think it's time to text Jo, Don't you?"

Terror tore through Mac forming like a fist in the base of his throat. He knew if he showed any emotion right about now, he would be playing right into Ramsay's hands, so he fought again for control and forced himself to remain quiet as he continued to fix Ramsay with a cold, hard glare.

Ramsay took a few steps toward him and glanced back at his phone. "Hmm . . . What shall I say to her Mac?" He met his steely gaze and leaned closer. How about I say this:

_'When I've killed Mac. I'm going to come after you Jo. _

_And when I've captured you, I'm gonna rape you over and over again, _

_than for the finale, I'll slice you up into . . .'"_

"NO!" Mac surged forward, trying to get to him, the contempt, the rage, the fear, rolling off him in hot waves, but the heavy metal chair stayed bolted to the floor and the restraints remained securely in place. "Stay away from her you bastard!"

Ramsay glared fiercely at him. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!" He took a long stride toward him and punched Mac in the ribs, then he struck him hard on the face, the fury raging through him as he continued to pummelled his fists into Mac's body.

Mac fought automatically, frantically trying to get free, but his energy started to sap away quickly, as Ramsay continued to pummell his fists into his face, his chest, his stomach.

Agonising pain tore through his body and his vision started to blurr. He knew he was going back there again. Images of Jo raced through his mind._ No! I need to get back to her. I need to protect her._ "Jo!" He tried to hang on, but darkness closed around him and unconsciousness enveloped him once again.

.

.

_**OKAY . . . I HAVE A VERY BUSY NEXT FEW DAYS SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE UP TILL FRIDAY.**_

_**I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY ACTION PACKED BTW :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HEY GUYS :D**_

_**SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT THE CHAPTERS UP NOW AND IT'S MY LONGEST ONE IN THIS STORY SO FAR.**_

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED MY STORY.**_

_**CHAPTER 8.**_

.

.

Sheer force of will kept Jo steady for several minutes after Don told her the news of Mac's abduction, but as it started to sink in, nausea began to rise in her throat. She stumbled, and shoving away from Don's supportive arms, she rushed into the bathroom to be wretchedly and violently ill.

On the other side of the door, Don stood helplessly. He knew that comforting her right now would probably make it worse so he went to the kitchen and started to make some hot tea, whilst he got on the phone to Ray Ellis.

.

.

Ray watched the two search teams exit the abandoned warehouses. "Anything?" He called out.

George cursed and shook his head. "They not here Ray!"

"Dammit." Ray leaned against the hood of his car and checked the Map. This was like hunting for a bloody needle in a haystack. His phone started trilling. He checked caller ID and brought it to his ear. "Hey."

Don dropped the spoon in the cup and started pacing anxiously around the kitchen. "Have you guys located Mac yet?" He asked anxiously.

Ray leaned back against his car and released a long, heavy breath. "No Don."

Don swore under his breath. He released a long, pent up breath and tried to stay calm. "Okay. So tell me how the search is going? You've got the road blocks up right?"

"Of course we have. We've got tons of road blocks up all around the borough of Queens." Ray answered irritably. He looked over to Owen and Danny. "Hang on a minute Don." He covered the phone with his hand. "Owen I want your team to head over to Cedar Road. Our group will go take a look down the industrial estate." he called out.

Danny and Owen nodded, and moved off.

Ray got in his car and waited for the rest of his team to exit the warehouse. "Okay, several eye witnesses reported seeing a silver BMW speeding through Auburndale about two and a half hours ago."

Don swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath. "They could be anywhere by now."

"I know, but a Pete Harrison said he saw a silver car speeding up High Vale Road. That road takes you in a South Eastertly direction for several miles. We're moving in that direction now . . ."

"My God. That area is full of woodland, countryside and farmland." Don interrupted. "It's gonna take you forever to search High Vale. I'll be there in half an hour."

Ray sighed heavily. "Don we have plenty of reinforcements. An extra chopper's just gone up, and C.A.S.A.R.T. have just arrived with two extra search teams. I'm warning you, if you come anywhere near here, you'll be spotted, it will get back to me and I'll have to call the Chief. You'll be off this whole case."

_Sonofabitch! _Don gripped the side of the breakfast bar with his left hand and just managed to stop himself punching a hole right through it.

"Just hang tight. I'll call you the minute we get something." Ray hung up and looked out his rear view mirror. The rest of his team were ready to go, so he started the car engine and accelerated out of the rundown parking lot, to the Industrial Estate.

"Ray! . . ." _He's hung up on me again? _Don swore and slammed his phone down on the breakfast bar.

Jo stood in the door way, clutching her arms around her ribs in an attempt to keep herself from splintering into a million pieces. "What's . . . happened?"

Don's eyes flashed to hers. She was Ice pale, her eyes too big, too dark. Her usually smooth gait was coltish and stiff. "It's okay." He moved quickly toward her. "It's good news. A silver BMW was sighted in Auburndale. It was also spotted on the main road along High Vale. Now come and sit down. . ."

The aching pressure in her chest expanded. "But . . . that area is surrounded by miles of woodland."

He sighed inwardly. "They have an extra chopper out now, aswell as extra search teams. They'll find him Jo."

Don sat her down on the couch and less than a minute later he was offering her a mug. "Drink this. It'll help."

"What is it?"

"It's tea, with a dash of whiskey."

"I can't drink that. I'm . . . still on duty. I need to find Mac. . ." she began, but his quick, impatient erruption cut her off.

"You're not on duty now and Ray Ellis will never let you join the search."

Slowly she met his intense gaze. "Ray Ellis is heading up the search now?"

Don sighed inwardly. "Yea. . . Chief's orders. If I go down there tonight Ray's gonna call the Chief and tell him, that sonofabitch." Don muttered. "Then I'll be off this whole damn case." He gazed back at Jo. "Ray plays by the book. If he sees you there. You'll be in more trouble than me. You're not suppose to be anywhere near this case remember?"

Jo stared angrily at Don. "You think I even care about that right now?!"

Don rubbed his forehead. "Jo? . . ."

She ignored him, grabbed her phone from her pocket and gazed down at the screen. _C'mon Ramsay._ _Why haven't you sent me a message?_

"Anything?" Don asked anxiously.

"No." She sighed and slipped the phone back in her pocket. "I can't stay here. I'm going." She went to get up, but he pushed her back on the couch.

Tears stung her eyes. "Don get off me!" she shouted.

More concerned than frustrated now Don gently gripped her shoulders. "Jo listen to me. Going out there is dangerous and you're in no fit state to trapse through miles of woodland tonight. You'll be no good to Mac like this. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine! And you can't stop me from leaving."

Don let out a long, heavy breath. "Matt and Keith are sitting outside this apartment in a Patrol Car. They've been assigned to keep an eye on you."

Jo closed her eyes. "Oh for God sake. That's totally uneccessary."

"Is it?"

Jo stared back at him. "Yes it is." She replied tersely.

"Look. If you go anywhere near the search area they've been ordered by the Chief to take you to the station and sit on you until he turns up in the morning."

Her eyes flashed back at his. "What?"

"He's already spoken to Sinclair. You'll end up being suspended Jo, so you tell me? How's that going to get Mac back?"

"We make sure no one finds out." Her mind raced. "This is what we'll do. You and I will sneak down the fire escape and head to Auburndale. We'll stay away from Ray and the teams and search for Mac on our own."

Don's eyes widened. "You think I'm taking stupid chances like that with your safety?"

"What about Mac's safety? . . ."

"Mac's gonna be fine." He held the mug in front of her. "and I'm not talking about this anymore, so drink this, or i'll pour it into you."

She stared across at him for a long moment. Finally she let it go. She felt so drained she didn't have the strength to argue right now. She took the mug from Don, but her hands weren't steady and she barely managed to get a sip through her chattering teeth before she set it aside. God. She couldn't believe she was shaking again.

Don reached for a blanket. "Here. You need this."

She drew herself back. The sickness was still there, sliding slyly through her stomach, making her head pound evilly, and now she was feeling totally embarassed that Don had seen her like this - An emotional wreck. "Look I . . . I'm okay now." she said, struggling for composure. It was quick seconds only, before Don was sitting by her side, wrapping the blanket around her.

She jerked away. "Don. I said I'm fine." she demanded, hating that her voice was only a shaky whisper.

Ignoring her protests, He took her phone and placed it on the table, then he slipped his arm around her and nestled her head in the curve of his shoulder. "There are times when you need someone Jo and right now it's me."

She thought about getting off the couch and throwing something at him, but she was just too tired to fight with him now.

"Just lean on me." He whispered softly.

"May be . . . for a little while." She murmured.

"For a little while then." he answered, hoping she would sleep.

.

.

A couple of hours later, Lindsay and Sheldon had extracted DNA from the trace evidence found at Pulaski Bridge and were running it through the system.

The computer beeped and Lindsay stared down at the monitor. She swallowed hard. "I've got a match on the blood."

Sheldon moved quickly toward her and stared down at the screen. "Oh God." He rubbed at his forehead and started pacing around the lab.

"It's okay. There wasn't a lot of Mac's blood at the scene Sheldon. The pattern of the blood spatter indicates that he wasn't stabbed or shot."

He spun back to face her. "He could be bleeding heavily now though couldn't he. He's been missing for hours Lindsay."

Lindsay hadn't seen Sheldon this worked up for a long while. She sighed inwardly, turned back to the desk, and started running the hairs and fluid through C.O.D.I.S.

Several minutes later Adam was with them, staring angrily down at the results. "Well. That's confirmed it."

Adam cursed under his breath. "Yea. That sonofabitch took him."

The other monitor beeped and she moved quickly toward it. "And we've just got another match."

"Who is it?" Sheldon asked curiously.

Adam glanced across at the screen and raised his eyebrows. "Finlay Anderson."

Lindsay gazed back at Adam and Sheldon. "Hopefully, we've just identified the guy who helped Ramsay load Mac in the car along Fenton Lane."

.

.

Don rose quickly from his desk, gripping his phone tightly in his hand. "Ray! You can't call off the search now!"

" . . . . . . . "

"Yea. Of course it's dark. You've got Flashlights haven't ya."

" . . . . . . . "

Don muttered under his breath. "For God sake Ray. Mac's life is in danger here and you're worried about a bit of bad weather?!"

" . . . . . . . "

"Hey! Don't you dare hang up on me again! . . . Ray! . . . Ray!" _Sonofabitch._ Don hung up and cursed, this time louder.

Zach walked into the station and glanced around. He saw Don, frowned and quickened his pace toward him. "I heard you from outside. What's going on?"

Don whirled around to face him. "That Idiot, Ray Ellis has called off the damn search!"

"Don have you been outside in the last hour. The weathers bad. Conditions at High Vale are treacherous right now."

Don shook his head at him and started pacing.

"Look. They say the storms gonna pass in a couple of hours . . ."

Don came to an abrupt stop and stared angrily back at Zach. "What if Mac hasn't got a couple of hours huh?!"

"Don, just calm down."

"Just stay out of my way!" Don pushed passed him. He slammed through the doors, hurried up the corridor and shut himself in one of the interrogation rooms. He leaned back against the wall and tried to get his breathing under control. _I need to call George. _He was about to press speed dial, when it started trilling in his hand. He checked caller ID and pressed his phone to his ear. "Hey." he sighed.

Lindsay released a long, pent up breath. "Don. . . I have some bad news. The blood traces are Mac's."

_Great!_ He closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. "I could really use some good news right about now Lindsay."

"Okay, Well how about this. I've got a match from a hair trace I found at the river bank and some saliva I lifted from the empty can you found on the boat. It's not Mac's or Tom Ramsay's. The saliva and hair trace both belong to a Finlay Anderson. I haven't checked his name on the database yet."

Don released a long, relieved breath._ Finally a proper lead._"Okay, that's better news. Lindsay you must be dead on your feet. Go home. I'll find some information on this guy."

"Okay. . . Look Don. Before you go, did you hear that Ray called off the search?"

Don gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Yes," he answered tersely.

"Danny just phoned me. George got real mad at Ray. They nearly ended up in a fight. He, Danny and a few others are carrying on the search without Ray. I just wanted to let you know."

Don's eyes widened. "How many of them are carrying on the search?"

Lindsay sighed. "About twenty. I'm worried about Danny. The weathers bad out there."

_Shit!_ Don pushed away from the wall and yanked open the door. "He'll be okay. I'll watch his back." He moved quickly down the corridor and through the doors into the main precinct.

Lindsay pressed the phone closer to her ear, "No. Don you can't go down there. Ray will find out . . ."

"I don't care about that anymore." Don interrupted. "All I care about now is getting Mac back in one piece. I've got to go." He hung up, chucked his phone into his pocket and quickened his pace to Zach's desk.

Zach looked up. "What now." he sighed wearily.

Don grabbed a scrap of paper, scribbled down Finlay Anderson's name and handed it to him. "Find out everything you can on this guy."

Zach glanced quickly back at him. "Who is he?"

"More than likely, the guy who helped Tom Ramsay abduct Mac."

Zach looked down at the scrap of paper and smiled. "Nice!"

"Call me the minute you get anything on this weasel. I have to leave."

Zach's eyes flashed back at Don's. "Wait. Where are you going?"

"Back to see Jo." He lied, then turned and Jogged out of the Station.

.

.

Ria looked up from reading her book and noticed that Jo had started tossing and turning in her sleep. She rose from the chair and moved carefully towards her. "Jo?" She kneeled by her side and gently touched her shoulder. A deafening cry escaped Jo's lips. Ria dropped her book and started to gently shake her. "Jo. . . Jo wake up!"

"Get Off Him!" Jo screamed. She pushed her away and sat bolt upright on the couch.

"Jo It's okay. It's me."

Shakily, Jo removed her hands from her face and found herself staring right into the eyes of Ria Thomas, the Department Psychologist. She took some shaky breaths and started to gaze around the room._ I must have fallen asleep . . . I had a nightmare._ _Oh __God. . . Mac._ The memories of the last few hours crashed through her mind and fear tightened her chest. Her eyes flashed back at Ria. It took her several seconds to find her voice. "Where's . . . Don?" She asked breathlessly, ". . . and why. . . are you here?"

Ria saw the cautious look in Jo's eyes and sighed inwardly. "Don called me. He asked me to come by and spend some time with you. He didn't want to leave you here on your own."

Jo shook her head. "Well you didn't need to waste your time here. I'm fine on my own."

Ria gazed at her for several seconds. "Well I'm glad I was here. You had a nightmare."

"Yes. And I could have handled it on me own." Jo shifted away from Ria, then rose off the couch. "I . . . need to use the bathroom."

Ria got to her feet and watched Jo disappear down the hallway. She released a heavy sigh, then walked to the kitchen and started to make them both some Cocoa.

Jo slapped some cold water on her face, to try and clear her mind and absently reached for a towel. She pulled it off the rail and brought it to her face. It smelt absolutely gorgeous. . .It smelt of him. A stray tear escaped her eyelid and soaked into Mac's towel. She brought it away from her face and stared down at it for a long immeasurable moment. Finally, she managed to pull herself together and quickly she hung his towel back on the rail and disappeared out of the bathroom.

Ria heard footsteps behind her. She took Jo's mug from the counter and placed it on the breakfast bar. "I made you some . . ." She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jo standing there dressed in a scarf and a heavy winter coat. "Jo. Don't go to High Vale, please. Keith and Matt will just bring you back and you'll have to spend the rest of the night in that Police Station."

Jo sighed heavily. "Look, I just need to get out of this apartment for some fresh air, I'll be back in an hour." . . . _or not, depending on what I end up deciding to do. . ._

Ria looked out of the living room window."But the weather's terrible."

"I like the rain." Jo grabbed her car keys.

Ria hurried out from behind the breakfast bar and stood in front of the door fixing Jo with a determined look. "Don told me to keep you here until he came back."

Ria was even shorter than Lindsay. Jo could just pick her up and move her away from that door without any effort at all. "Ria. Don's just being over protective, I have police protection remember? I'll be fine."

Ria pushed out a long breath, "Why you want to go out at 22:00 is beyond me." Suddenly her eyes widened. "My God." She moved quickly passed Jo to the window and looked out. "it's started snowing heavily." She turned back and saw Jo now standing at the door. "Don't go out there tonight, please."

"It's just some snow." Jo hesitated and looked back at Ria. "Stay here tonight though? . . . Just in case the weather get's worse. There's fresh bedding in the airing cupboard just outside the bathroom."

Ria watched her walk out the door and shut it behind her. _Dammit._ She released a long pent up breath, grabbed her phone from her pocket, then pushed down on the numbers and pressed it to her ear. "Keith. Jo's coming down."

Keith slumped back in the seat. "For God sake. It's below freezing out here and the snow's starting to lay already." He muttered under his breath and looked around to Matt. "She's gonna attempt to lose us and try to get to High Vale isn't she."

Matt shook his head and started the car engine.

Ria sighed inwardly. "Keith. I don't think she knows _**what **_she's doing right now."

Jo walked out onto the street and was surprised when she nearly slipped on the side walk. She was wearing the boots with the best grips aswell. She looked up and saw millions of snowflakes flying through the air. She gazed across at the road. Already a thin layer of snow had covered the asphalt."

Keith stuck his head out of the side window. "Jo. Just get back inside. You don't want to be out in this weather tonight!"

She ignored him, got in her car and started the engine. Quickly, she pulled away from the kerb, her tyres skidding on the thin layer of snow as she steered sharply onto the road and accelerated away.

.

.

Fin watched as the cops drove off after her. Then he pressed his foot down on the gas and followed them from a safe distance.

.

.

Keith watched her skid several times as they followed her down Fifth Avenue. "She's driving too damn fast." He muttered.

Jo hit her brakes a little too heavy at the traffic lights and nearly ended up skidding across the road, as the tormented thoughts continued to race through her mind.

_Mac could be dead now, for all I know. _

Fear and Despair tightened her ribcage. She took a shaky breath and keeping half an eye on the lights, she grabbed her phone and checked to see if Ramsay had sent her a messsage. Still there was nothing. She looked back out of the windscreen at the driving snow and tried to swallow back the emotions. _My God. Am I ever going to see him again?_

Matt drew the car to a stop several vehicles behind hers. "For God Sake Jo take it easy." he whispered nervously.

Keith gazed across at him. "Don't lose her!"

Matt muttered under his breath and stared sternly back at Keith. "I'm trying not to."

Suddenly Jo's phone started ringing in her hand. "Dammit. Ria's called Don." She muttered under her breath and answered her phone. "What?" She asked irritably.

"Jo. What's wrong?" Ramsay stared fiercely back at Mac, his smile hard, his eyes bright. Are those Police Protection Officers driving you crazy?"

She sat bolt upright in her seat, the terror and panic suddenly slamming through her chest, as her eyes darted around at the dark street outside. "Where . . . are you. . . Where's Mac!" she cried frantically.

Mac lifted his head to Ramsay and glared furiously at him. "Jo! Don't come out here!" He gritted his teeth as a fresh wave of excruciating pain shot through him. "It's . . . a trap!" He stammered.

"Shut Up!" Ramsay lunged toward him, pulled out the long thin blade and pressed it to his chest. He grabbed the phone tightly with his other hand, the rage and contempt flickering in his eyes. "I'm holding a knife to Mac's chest Jo. I'll kill him instantly if you don't follow my directions."

Fear raced through her heart. "No! Please! Don't kill him! I'll do what you say! Just . . . leave him alone!"

"Now Calm down Jo. We don't want you drawing attention to yourself, because If those cops behind you work out what's happening here, I'm afraid I'll have to kill Mac."

Rage and fear continued to rise up in Mac as he continued to fix Ramsay with a hard glare. _Sonofabitch._

Jo swallowed into an aching throat and slowly turned back to the front windscreen. "Let me talk to him."

"No."

"I need to know he's okay."

Ramsay ignored her. "Fin's been helping me out. He's a couple of cars behind those cops. He's watching your every move, so don't try anything."

Jo sighed heavily and tried to steady herself. "Okay. . .What do you want me to do?" She asked quietly.

"I'm going to bring you to my location, but you better hurry up and get here because I'm not a patient Man."

"Jo! Stay away!" Fury slammed through Mac's chest and he surged forward again, trying to get to Ramsay, but it was no use. He only managed to pull slightly at the restraints, before the excruciating pain tore through him once again.

Ramsay took two long strides back to Mac. "I told you to shut up!"

Jo gripped her phone tightly in her hand, her heart now thundering in her ears. "No. Please don't!"

Ramsay slammed his fist into Mac's stomach and he screamed out in agony. He grinned maliciously down at him, then moved away.

A tear ran down Jo's cheek. "Mac!"

Ramsay pressed the phone closer to his ear. "No shouting Jo, or you'll alert the others!" He shouted furiously.

Her eyes flashed back out the rear mirror and she released a shaky, breath. Keith and Matt weren't glancing her way. Matt was staring across at the traffic lights, looking totally bored and fed up, and Keith was gazing out the side window, talking on his phone.

"This is what you're gonna do Jo." Ramsay started to pace around the warehouse. "When the lights turn green, I want you to turn right at the end of Fifth Avenue and get back to 2nd Avenue."

She waited for a few seconds. "Is that all I'm getting?"

"For now."

She stared angrily down at her phone. "Ramsay. Just give me the address."

"No!" He roared.

Suddenly she saw the lights turn green and her heart started to race again. Her eyes flashed to the rear view mirror. _Oh God._ "Okay . . . the traffic lights have changed . . ."

"Get out of there now then, you stupid bitch!"

She swallowed back the fear and rage and slammed her phone on the hands free device. "I'm going." she spat bitterly. She floored the gas and sped off down the road, managing to overtake several cars in front of her. She looked back out the rear mirror and saw a dark green truck speed across the intersection. It skidded to a stop right in front of the Patrol Car and blocked the whole lane. Keith and Matt had no chance of getting passed it. Slowly she turned back to the road. She'd never felt so alone and so terrified In her life.

.

.

_**Okay, so I didn't get the really action packed stuff into this chapter, but I promise you guys, the next chapter's going to be really crazy. I'll have it up sunday night :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY :)**_

_**SO HERE'S AN ANGSTY, ACTION CHAPTER.**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**PLEASE R&R :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Previous Chapter.**_

_._

_._

_Suddenly Jo saw the lights turn green. Her heart raced. She glanced quickly at the rearview mirror. 'Oh God.' "Okay . . . the lights have changed . . . "_

"_Get out of there then, you stupid bitch!" Ramsay screamed down the phone._

_She swallowed back the fear and rage and slammed her phone down on the hands free device. "I'm going." She said bitterly. She floored the gas and sped off down the road, managing to overtake several cars as she went._

_She looked back out the rear mirror and saw a dark green truck appear from no where. It tore out across the intersection and skidded to a stop right in front of the Patrol Car. It had blocked the whole lane. Keith and Matt had no chance of getting passed it. _

_Slowly Jo turned back to the road. She'd never felt so alone, so terrified._

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 9.** _

.

.

Keith brought the phone back to his ear. "Okay Don. We'll keep an eye out for this guy." He glanced back at the road. "At last." he murmured as the lights changed.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "My God! What's she doing?!"

Matt stared ahead and watching in disbelief as Jo tore off up the road. "Jesus Christ." He slammed his foot on the gas and shot out from behind several cars.

Keith swore loudly when he caught sight of the dark green truck appear from the side street. "Matt watch out!" He shouted.

"Crap!" Matt slammed his foot on the brakes as the green truck shot across the road and skidded to a stop in front of them.

Matt turned his wheel sharply to stop from slamming into another car and his tires skidded over the Ice and snow spinning a good 180 degrees, until finaly he managed to get it under control and bring it to a shuddering stop.

.

.

Fear tightened Don's rib cage. He gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Keith! What the hell's going on over there?"

.

.

Keith watched as a guy jumped down from the truck and started to sprint across the road.

Matt got out the Patrol Car. "Hey. Get back here and move your damn truck you idiot!"

Keith quickly glanced back up the road. There was no sign of Jo. She was long gone. He gazed down at the profile picture Don had sent him on his phone. "Crap!" his eyes flashed back at the truck driver as he charged around the corner. "Matt! It's Finlay Anderson!"

Don stared down at the phone, his heart pounding in his ears. Finlay Anderson? He swallowed hard. "Keith! Where's Jo!"

Matt's eyes flashed back at Keith's. "Shit!" He slammed the car door shut and took off after Fin.

Keith pressed the phone closer to his ear and jumped out of the car. "She sped off up Fifth Avenue Don. We're not gonna catch her." He started running up the road toward the alley. "Matt and I are going after Finlay. Get another car down here will ya?!"

"I'm . . . on my way!" Don chucked his phone down on the dashboard, the fear and fury raging through him in waves, as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator and floored it to Fifth Avenue.

.

.

Jo felt like she'd been driving forever. She'd had to take plenty of detours, missing the police blocks along the main roads and she'd had to slow right down along the country lanes because the driving conditions were treacherous. Then of course Ramsay was driving her crazy with his temper tantrums. He'd wanted her there within 20 minutes, where ever 'there' was? She still had no idea.

Ramsay pressed the phone closer to his ear. "Hurry up Jo!"

Jo muttered under her breath. "If you tell me where I'm heading to, maybe I can . . ."

"Shut up and go faster!" Ramsay roared.

She raised her voice, totally exasperated now. "Just in case you haven't noticed it's snowing heavily out here!"

Ramsay glared fiercely down at his phone. "I'll wipe that smart mouth right off your face when you get here Jo!"

Mac glared furiously at Ramsay and took a deep, painful breath. "Jo! Turn around and go back!" he shouted.

Jo's eyes widened. "Mac No!"

"I said shut the hell up!" Ramsay screamed. He strode toward him and delivered another punch to Mac's ribs.

Mac leaned forward in his seat and clenched his jaw shut as the pain slammed through him.

"Please, just leave him alone!" Jo cried.

He snarled down at Mac. "I don't think so Jo. I'm having too much fun here."

Jo panicked and slammed her foot on the gas. The car began to speed up, but the tires started sliding across the snow and Ice. She forced herself to take a deep breath and lifted her foot very slightly from the accelerator. _Stay calm . . . just stay calm._

She drove for several more minutes and noticed a right turn up ahead. "You want me to go down 164th Street?"

"Yea. Then half way down the road, there's a turning on your left. It's a dirt track. Follow it to the end, then get out of the car and enter the second warehouse on your right. . . And get a damn move on!"

_Great!_ She was going to one of the most isolated spots in Queens.

Several hundred meters down the road, she saw the dirt track to her left. She turned the wheel a little too sharply and her car skidded on the deep layer of snow, but she pushed her foot down on the gas and managed to drive the car up the small slope.

As she reached the top, she turned the corner and could just make out the two warehouses sandwiched between a set of Oak trees beside the large lake.

She was so desperate to get to Mac, she sped the car up once again. The car skidded as she reached the bottom of the dirt track and she nearly ended up spinning out of control and landing in the Icy lake. Fortunately, she just managed to keep the car on the gravel path and a few minutes later she skidded to a stop outside the second warehouse.

Her heart was like a jack hammer slamming in her chest, as she exited her vehicle.

She listened down the phone. She couldn't hear his voice, his breaths. The line was silent.

She knew she'd walked into a trap, but there was no way she was gonna give up without a fight.

She drew out her gun and crept toward the building, the only sound was the snow crunching beneath her feet. She moved stealthily to the heavy metal doors, pushed her phone into her pocket and slowly pulled the doors open.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him, and the fear and despair gripped her heart in a vise.

Mac was bound to a heavy metal chair, his body slouching forwards and there was . . . blood . . . so much blood. "Mac!" She squeezed through the doors and charged toward him.

Mac lifted his head. "Jo! Get away from here!" He shouted frantically.

When she was but a few feet from him, the heavy doors slammed shut behind her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE JO! OR I'LL SHOOT THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ramsay roared.

She skidded to a stop, her eyes wide as she stared down at Mac.

Mac slowly met her fearful gaze. _I'm okay._ He mouthed. He continued to pull at the restraints and he felt them loosen a little more.

A tear escaped her eyelid. He was anything but okay right now. He'd been beaten badly and Ramsay had used that damn knife on him. She could see the laceration marks on his chest.

"Put your gun on the table to your right!" Ramsay commanded.

She swallowed into an aching throat and glanced around at the table.

Ramsay cursed loudly. "Do it now!"

Slowly, She reached out and placed her gun on the table.

"And your phone!"

She released a long, shaky breath, pulled her phone out of her pocket and dropped it next to her gun.

Ramsay grinned viciously. "Very good. Now move away from the table and walk to me."

She spun around to face him, making sure she was standing right in front of Mac. "You have me now! That's what you really wanted all along right? Just let Mac go!"

Ramsay gazed accross at her with undisguised hate. His eyes nearly glowed with it and the stare ran through her like a sword.

Ramsay continued to point his weapon at her. It pissed him off. He'd much rather be aiming it at Mac right now, but she was in the damn way. "You have no respect for me Jo, You fucking bitch!"

The words and the hatred behind them hit her like a fist, stunning her for several seconds. Finally she found her voice. "Look. I'm really sorry about. . . what happened to your brother. . ."

His eyes became as black as the night. "Sorry?! You're sorry?! . . .You're not sorry! You're a liar!"

_Dammit C'mon!_ Mac continued to pull at the restraints, but they weren't loosening fast enough for his liking.

Ramsay started to walk toward her. She didn't want him anywhere near Mac, so she moved away and circled around the dimly lit room.

"You ruined everything!" Ramsay spat bitterly. "You ruined my whole life, you're a whore!" He shouted, hie eyes wild as he glared back at her.

Jo thought of Diane Hall, her body now lying in the morgue. She thought of Elliott fighting for his life in the hospital, of Mac, beaten and bloody.

She turned back to Ramsay and fixed him with a hard stare as the rage ignited in her, replacing the fear she felt only seconds before. She was sick of the games. Sick of this monster. "You ruined your own life Ramsay! You're a leech. You're a parasite. You're _**nothing!**__"_

Mac's eyes flashed up at Jo, then he quickly stared across the room at Ramsay. Intense fear ripped through his heart, when he saw the fury in his dark, depraved eyes. _Oh God._ "No! Leave her alone!"

Ramsay let out a roar and surged toward her.

She shied away, eluding his grasp, then used his own momentum to grab him and slam him against the wall.

His head struck the wall so hard, it left him slightly dazed and she grabbed his left arm, twisted it behind him and pushed him across the room.

He slammed into the table and screamed out in pain as he hit the hard floor.

She saw her gun fly off the table and clatter to the ground and she bolted across the room toward it. She was barely three feet from her weapon, when Ramsay tackled her from behind. They hit the floor hard, Jo crying out as her right arm twisted unnaturally beneath her and she felt the sickening tear of muscles in her shoulder.

Pain swept through her like a fire. She ignored it as best she could as she tried to kick free, but then Ramsay wrapped a fist in her hair and jerked her head back.

Horrorified Mac shouted frantically for Ramsay to stop.

Ramsay drew his fist back and slammed it into her face. Her vision blurred, her ears rang like a bell and the intense pain shot out across her face and down her Jaw.

.

.

George brought the car to a stop along 46th Street and pressed down on his cell. "Don you're on speaker phone. Danny and Owen are with me." He sighed inwardly. "I guess Lindsay's already told you about my run in with Ray Ellis."

Don tore down the highway towards Queens. "George. We have Finlay Anderson."

Danny's eyes widened. "How?"

"Keith and Matt chased him down an alley off Fifth Avenue." Don answered.

Unease crawled up George's spine. His eyes flashed to Danny. "You mean Keith and Matt as in, the Police Officers assigned to protect Jo?"

Don swallowed hard and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Yea. They were following Jo down fifth when a green truck pulled out across the road. Keith recognised Finlay, from the photo I sent him."

Danny glanced nervously back at the phone. "Jo's with you right?"

Don sighed heavily. "Jo took off at the lights, the green truck sped out between her and the Patrol Car."

George's eyes widened. "What?"

Don gripped the wheel tightly. "We . . . can't find her."

Danny closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Oh my God." He whispered.

Don overtook another car and floored the accelerator. "She wouldn't have done this unless Ramsay called her and threatened to hurt or kill Mac, and as we know Ramsay's been spotted in Auburndale, so he's got to be down near you guys somewhere." He muttered under his breath and tried to focus. "Look Jo's got to have come your way, but she's managed to avoid the road blocks. She hasn't been seen yet."

Owen leaned forward. "Don. We've checked the rest of Auburndale and we cant find Ramsay. We've left a small team up at High Vale. They're still combing the area. George, Danny and I, along with eight others are heading out of Auburndale in a South Westerly direction. We're finding it near impossible to get down the minor roads now but the main routes are still passable."

Don turned off the highway and skidded precariously into Mullins Road. "Where are you at the moment?"

"We're on 46th Street." George sighed.

"We were gonna head to Kissena Park." Danny added.

"Okay. If I don't get stuck in this damn snow, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." _hopefully._ He hung up and pressed his car horn at the heavy oil tanker in front of him. "Get out the way you Idiot!"

George disconnected the phone and quickly drew away from the kerb. "After everything that happened in Baltimore, it has to come to this?" He growled. "I'm gonna kill him."

Danny pushed out a long breath. "Just stay cool George."

The silence and tension that followed in the next few minutes, was as repressive and as thick as fog.

Finally George turned left onto 164th Street. He looked to his left and saw the full moon dancing across a large Icy lake in the distance. "Is that the place?"

"It sure is. We need to travel along this road for a few more minutes, then turn left at the dirt track and we'll be there."

.

.

Mac pulled frantically at the restraints, the flesh on his wrists, now red raw and dripping with blood. "Get off her! Please. . . Just leave her alone!"

Ramsay wasn't paying any attention to him now. His rage was focused fully on Jo and it scared Mac half to death.

"You bitch! You bitch!" Ramsay screamed over and over. And then his hands were around her throat and he was choking her, and Mac's frantic shouts faded from her head.

Mac jerked hard at the restraints once again. Suddenly one of his wrists slipped free and a wave of relief swept through him when a split second later, he managed to release his other wrist also. He shot forward in his seat and keeping half an eye on Ramsay, quickly started to undo the ropes that were bound tightly to his ankles.

Jo fought automatically, clawing at his hands but his fingers were long, thick and strong. She couldn't breathe, felt like her eyes were going to burst, felt like her brain was swelling.

Mac got the the last of the rope free and lunged at Ramsay, knocking him clear of her.

_Mac._ The blood roared back up to her brain and she sucked in the great gulps of oxygen she wanted and needed so desperately. She slowly pulled herself up and tried not to let her mind stall out. She had to keep thinking.

.

.

George turned up the dirt track, the tires sliding against the Icy snow. He turned the wheel and slammed his foot on the brake. His heart raced as he stared down at the warehouses in the distance. "Danny hand me the binoculars."

Danny took them from the dashboard. "What is it?"

George snatched them out of his hand and peered through them. His heart froze. "That's . . . Jo's car!"

.

.

Mac slammed his fist into Ramsay's face, but it was a feeble effort. Ramsay only staggered back slightly, before he tore toward him again.

Mac ducked out of the way, but barely, as Ramsays fist slammed into his shoulder, the sheer force of it sending him flying backwards.

Ramsay spun around, searching for his gun. _Where is it! _

Still trying to get her breath back, Jo crawled toward her weapon.

Ramsay raced across the room toward her.

His heavy body slammed down on top of hers. Painfully gasping for air she scrambled with him for the gun, but his hand closed around it first.

Mac tried to get to his feet, but he was too weak. He turned onto his back and struggled to sit up.

"No!" Jo screamed.

Ramsay grabbed the gun, pulled her to her feet and yanked her toward him, her back now pressed against his chest, his arm wrapped around her, binding her, like she was in an iron cage.

She fought his hold with everything she had but he laughed, pointed the gun to Mac and lowered his head toward her ear. "You killed the person who meant the most in my life Jo. Now I will kill the one who means the most to you, and you will watch him die."

Mac's eyes widened as Ramsay aimed the gun at his chest and started to squeeze down on the trigger. He met Jo's terrified gaze and the thought of never seeing her again brought terror slamming through his own heart. Moisture filled his eyes. _I can't die now. I've only just found her._

Jo cried frantically and tried to get free. "Please! Don't kill him . . I'll do anything!"

"No!" Mac staggered to his feet. "Let. . . her go . . . Please . . .You can kill me here and now, but . . . just let her go."

Ramsay chuckled. "This is so much fun. Say goodbye Jo." Suddenly he heard the noise of car engines in the distance. His eyes flashed back at the heavy doors and he loosened his grip on her.

She jerked an arm free and slammed her fist into his chest. The gun flew out of his hand and clattered across the floor about six feet from Mac.

Jo tried to get away from Ramsay, but he grabbed her again and yanked her viciously back toward him.

"You bitch. You ruined it again." He growled furiously. He jerked her around and started to pull her toward the back of the warehouse.

Finally Mac managed to reach the gun and swung it toward Ramsay. His heart stalled in his chest when he saw him pressing the knife to Jo's chest.

"If you shoot at me, I'll stab her Mac! You wanna risk losing her?"

Mac hesitated as Ramsay dragged her toward the back door.

Danny, George and Owen jumped out of the vehicle, drew out their weapons and sprinted toward the second warehouse.

.

.

_**OKAY. I'VE STOPPED THE CHAPTER HERE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT. **_

_**DO MY READERS WANT RAMSAY TO GET AWAY WITH JO? FAR AWAY . . . SO THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE. THAT WILL MAKE THE STORY MUCH LONGER.**_

_**OR DO YOU WANT RAMSAY TO GET AWAY WITH HER, BUT NOT TOO FAR, JUST A LITTLE WAY INTO THE WOODLAND OUT BACK MAYBE, AND THEY CHASE AFTER THEM. THAT WILL EXTEND THE STORY A LITTLE MORE.**_

_**OR DO YOU WANT IT TO ALL TO GO DOWN HERE AT THE WAREHOUSE. THE STORY WILL PROBABLY BE FINISHED IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS IF THIS IS THE OPTION.**_

_**I REALLY DON'T MIND WHAT I WRITE SO I'M LEAVING IT UP TO YOU GUYS. P.M ME OR TYPE WHAT OPTION YOU WOULD LIKE WHEN YOU REVIEW. **_

_**AND ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU DON'T CARE EITHER WAY. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY :)**_

_**SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER. I TRIED TO MAKE IT REALLY INTENSE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :D**_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Previous Chapter.**_

_._

_._

_Jo jerked an arm free and slammed her fist into Ramsay's chest. The gun flew out of his hand. It clattered across the floor and came to a stop about six feet from Mac._

_She tried to get away, but Ramsay yanked her viciously back toward him. _

_He started to drag her to the back of the warehouse."You bitch You ruin everything!" He shouted._

_Finally Mac got to the gun. He grabbed it and swung it at Ramsay. His heart stalled when he saw Ramsay pressing the knife to Jo's chest._

"_If you shoot at me, I'll stab her Mac. You wanna risk losing her?" He growled._

_Mac hesitated as Ramsay pulled her to the back exit._

_Danny, George and Owen jumped out of the vehicle, drew their weapons and sprinted toward the second warehouse._

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 10.**_

.

.

"Mac! Shoot him!" Jo struggled against Ramsay. "Shoot him now . . . " Her voice was rusty and fragile and her throat hurt like hell from the choking he'd given her.

Mac swore under his breath. Ramsay was using Jo as a damn shield. He couldn't get a clear shot.

With his arm still rapped tightly around Jo, Ramsay felt for the door handle.

Mac noticed the knife drop away ever so slightly from Jo's chest and Ramsay turned his body, momentarily taking his eyes off Mac as he wrenched open the door.

George, Danny and Owen ran up to the warehouse and tried to get the heavy doors open. George cursed under his breath. "Dammit! They're locked!"

Owen turned around and saw the eight other guys in their team jumping out of their cars and hurrying toward him. He smiled to himself. "Ramsay hasn't got a chance in hell . . ." He was interrupted by the dreaded sound of a gun shot. He turned, his eyes widening as he stared back at the warehouse.

_God No!_ Danny whirled around and ran toward the back of the building, his fear obliterating all known rules of procedure.

"Danny wait!" George cursed loudly and took off after him.

Danny saw the back door up ahead. He raced toward it and dashed inside. He slowed to a stop and glanced around, the sudden shock bolting through him when he noticed the heavily blood stained floor.

George skidded to a stop behind him. "Dammit! Where the hell did they go?"

Danny whirled around, pushed passed George and moved quickly back outside. Suddenly he noticed the footprints in the snow. "George!"

George jogged up to him. "What?"

Danny pointed at the footprints."They headed into the woods." He answered anxiously

Owen and the rest of the search team raced around to the back of the warehouse, but before Owen could ask what was going on, Danny and George had taken off in the direction of the woods. "Hey George! . . What the hell . . ."

George skidded to a stop and turned quickly back to the team. "They've got to be in these woods somewhere. Split up . . ." He stopped mid-sentence, his mind so jumbled with emotions he couldn't think. God, he could hardly string two words together. He released a shaky breath. ". . .Just find them!" he shouted. He turned back and sprinted after Danny.

"Well you heard him, let's go!" Owen shouted. The team quickly checked their weapons, turned on their flashlights and raced toward the tree line.

.

.

Mac still couldn't believe what had happened back at the warehouse. The damn bullet had ricocheted off the door frame. It had missed Ramsay by mere inches. Then Mac had stalled for a split second, as a sharp, excruciating pain shot through his ribs, and by the time he'd gone and aimed the gun to shoot at him a second time, Ramsay had already disappeared out into the night.

Mac had chased Ramsay into the woods, but Ramsay was getting further ahead now and the fear and despair began to race through Mac's heart. If he lost Jo, he would never forgive himself.

The sharp branches battered his face and a large tree stump jabbed his thigh as he moved deeper into the woodland, but he ignored the pain and increased his speed, channeling all his energy into reaching her. A moment later, he saw a clearing up ahead. He stumbled through the trees and slowed to a stop, pushing himself up against a tall Oak. He tried to breathe, but all he could manage was a few shallow breaths. Willing himself to stay on his feet, he gripped Jo's gun tighter in his hand and peered around the tree trunk. There was no sign of Ramsay. Terror tightened his chest. _Jo where are you?_

_._

_._

Feeling panicky, the urge to scream at him to beg and plead at him to let her go drummed through her, but what good would that do? His large hands were pressed tightly to her mouth and all she'd been able to manage was tiny muffled sounds. She blinked back the tears, frantically struggling for control. She had to stay calm and wait for the opportune moment to escape.

Ramsay tightening his grip on her as he dragged her further into the woods. "I'm the Game Master Jo, and no one will stop me from finishing what I started." He growled venomously.

His Icy, harsh voice sent a shiver up her spine, but she gulped back the fear and started to visually assess her surroundings once again. She glanced up at the huge hulking trees and the isolation of it made her tremble.

Suddenly, Ramsay tripped on a tree stump and his grip loosened from Jo's body.

She jerked away from him and started to run. "Help!. . . Mac! . . Anyone! Help me!"

Mac skidded to a stop. "Jo!" He heard her cry out again. He spun around and stared through the trees. _Oh God No! _He cursed loudly and started to run toward the river.

Danny slowed his speed.

George tore passed him.

"George Wait! I heard Jo!"

.

.

Jo raced through the trees and risked a glance up at the night sky. The heavy clouds had totally covered the moon and the constellations. She felt so disoriented now. "I'm here!" She cried frantically.

Her arms and legs pumped, but the waterlogged ground pulled at her boots, slowing her considerably. Suddenly she heard the sound of water raging over rocks. _A River._ "I'm near the . . ." The blow came from behind, a solid tackle that knocked the breath from her body and sent her flying forward. She landed face down with a cry of stunned pain, a crushing weight on her back and unbearable burning in her chest. Snow surrounded her and she dragged in a mouthful, choking and spitting.

"It's your turn now, bitch!" Ramsay spat bitterly. He grabbed her wrists and dragged her back to a secluded spot by the river, shrouded by bushes and trees. She tried to pull her wrists free, but his hold was too strong. She started to shout out frantically. "Stop! Get off me! . . Let me go!" Suddenly the weight of his body slammed down on top of hers. "NO!" She screamed.

His fingers bit brutally into her arms. He turned her onto her back and straddled her. "I was hoping I'd have longer with you." He leered evilly at her, his eyes skating over her body. "I'll just have to make this quick."

Terrified, she tried to kick, but his knees clamped her legs. Tried to wriggle away but his hold was too strong. Tears stung her eyes. "Please! . . . Stop! Don't do this."

With a look of savage satisfaction, he drew back his fist and slammed it into her face.

Her body went limp and darkness circled her vision.

He yanked off her scarf and tied it tightly around her mouth. Then he straightened up and glared viciously down at her. "And now for the finale."

.

.

George raced through the trees, forcing himself to go faster. He turned the corner and noticed Danny up ahead. He was shouting for him to stop. It was too late. He'd seen the partially collapsed wooden fencing right in front of him and he had no time to get out of the way. He slammed into it and tried to stay on his feet, but his foot got caught in some wire and he fell forward crashing head first into the rotting wood.

"George!" Danny raced back to him. "You okay!"

George cursed under his breath. "Yea. No problem." He went to pull his foot out of the wire and winced in pain. "Dammit!" He shouted furiously and released a long, frustrated breath. "I can't move my leg!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Is it broken?"

"I don't know." His eyes flashed back at Danny. "Get the hell out of here and go and find Jo!"

Danny met George's anxious gaze.

"GO!" George shouted.

Danny swallowed hard. "Okay. Hang in there. I'll come back for you!" He turned around, pushed off from the ground and sprinted off to find her.

.

.

With a depraved grin, Ramsay pulled out his knife and ripped through her coat.

_No! _She fought to stay conscious and thrashed weakly at him.

He laughed mockingly. "Is that the best you can do?" He squeezed his big hand around her wrists and slammed them back onto the biting, cold snow. "How pathetic am I now bitch?!" He brought the knife toward her again and continued to cut through her sweater and shirt, violently rending the fabric with big, jagged tears.

She screamed out from beneath the gag and fought frantically to get free.

He leaned toward her with a devilish grin and jammed the point of it against her larynx.

Jo stopped struggling and swallowed reflexively as she felt the tip of the steel bite into her skin.

"Watching your blood flow from your body is such a turn on Jo. I think I'll need to cut you a little more before I rape you."

She blinked back the tears as he pressed the blade deeper. Terror tore through her. Instinct told her to jerk away. Logic told her not to move.

She closed her eyes and tried not to swallow again, holding herself rigid as he eased the pressure and glided the blade down her body.

She cried out in pain as the tip of the knife bit into her breast several times, then skipped along her belly and nicked the point of her hip.

He grinned maliciously down at her. "I better not cut you any deeper. I don't want you bleeding to death before I've finished with you." He brought the knife to her Jeans and sliced away the button.

Terror tore through her heart. She screamed frantically and struggled to get free of him once again.

Danny sprinted toward the river, the fear and fury raging through him at the thought. If Ramsay hurt her, he'd not only arrest the bastard, he'd make him suffer first. Finally, he heard the raging waters through the thicket of the tall mesquites and oaks. He noticed movement up ahead. He slowed his pace slightly and inched through the woods toward it. His breath stalled in his chest when he saw him. _Ramsay! _The sonofabitch had Jo pinning to the ground. Suddenly, he noticed the large knife clutched in Ramsay's hand and he aimed his weapon at him. "Put the knife down and get the hell away from her or I'll shoot!" He shouted furiously.

Keeping his grip firmly on her, Ramsay turned toward Danny and started swearing one profanity after another at him.

Danny had had enough. He aimed his weapon at Ramsay's arm and fired. The bullet ricocheted off a tree trunk Instead.

Mac approached Ramsay from the opposite direction. He stumbled across the riverbank and tore through the overgrown bushes.

Jo saw the moonlight hit a blinding burst off the blade as Ramsay brought it up. He screamed out in a fit of rage and she watched in stunned shock as the knife plunged through the air toward her.

Her life flashed before her eyes, and as Images of Mac filled her mind a sob escaped her._ This_ _is it. I'm going to die._

Danny got passed the last set of trees and finally got a clear shot. He went to aim his weapon at Ramsay again, but suddenly a second gun shot resounded through the air. Danny skidded to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening as Ramsay dropped the knife and screamed out in agony, clutching at his chest.

.

.

Owen shot to his feet and glanced in the direction of the gun shot.

George swallowed hard. "Ah crap!"

Owen whirled back around to Pete and Bradley. "You two! Get George back to the warehouse! The rest of you, come with me!"

.

.

Ramsay's grip loosened on Jo and she just managed to roll out from beneath him, before he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her coat back around her and stared at him as he lay there motionless beside her and the fear and panic she had fought to keep at bay during the whole ordeal, suddenly hit her in a pounding wave.

Driven by a growing sense of panic, Mac raced across the rough terrain and skidded to his knees beside her, his heart slamming like a jack hammer through his heart when he saw her laying on the ground, the material from her clothing scattered around her. "Jo." He gently cupped her face in his hands and turned her away from Ramsay.

Tears flooded her eyes as she stared up at him. "Mac?"

"Yea it's me "It's okay." Mac reached over and checked for a pulse. Ramsay was dead, thank God. "It's over Jo."

Danny jogged up to Mac and sunk down beside him. He tore his eyes anxiously from Jo and glanced across at him. "Jesus Mac. Are you okay?"

Mac ignored him and continued to stare down at her. _My God Jo. Did he rape you?_

Danny looked back at her, quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and called for an ambulance.

Fear tightened Mac's chest when he noticed blood seeping through her coat. "Your bleeding, let me take a look."

She wrapped her coat more tightly around her and grimaced in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by Mac. "It's . . . It's fine." She stammered.

"Jo. You can trust me." He leaned toward her and moisture filled his eyes as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I love you." He whispered.

Slowly she loosened her grip on her coat and Mac quickly pulled the heavy material from her body. "Oh God!" Fear tore through his heart and he quickly started to tear away some material from his already blood soaked shirt.

Danny eyes flashed back at Jo and Immediately, he noticed the nasty laceration wounds across her chest. He pressed the phone closer to his ear. "We need that bus down here ASAP!" He shouted urgently. He hung up and pushed the phone back into his pocket. "That shirt's no good Mac." He yanked off his jacket and pulled off his sweater. "Here. Take this."

Mac grabbed it from him and pressed it to her chest and Jo cried out as the sharp, stabbing pain shot through her body. "Shh. It's okay." He lifted her in his arms and held her close. "You're gonna be fine."

Jo leaned heavily against him. "I'm cold . . . and I . . . I cant . . . breath."

Mac glanced fearfully back down at her and terror gripped his heart as her eyes began to close. "Jo! Look at me! . . . Wake up! . . . Jo!" He pressed his fingers to the side of her neck. "Her pulse is steady, but weak."

Quickly, Danny got to his feet. "We have to get her to the ambulance! Let me take her!"

"I've got her!" Mac scooped her into his arms, but suddenly a sharp, intense pain slammed through his ribs and he was unable to get up.

"Mac. You're too injured to carry her! C'mon! Give her to me!"

"Okay . . . Okay." he answered breathlessly.

Danny lifted her out of Mac's arms. "Can you make it back to the warehouse?" He asked him anxiously.

Mac muttered under his breath. "Of course I can Danny." He staggered painfully to his feet and pressed the sweater to her chest. "Let's go."

.

.

_**OKAY. IT'S A SHORTER CHAPTER, BUT I'VE STOPPED IT HERE BECAUSE I'M SO TIRED TONIGHT. I CAN'T WRITE ANY MORE LOL!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS UP FRIDAY I'M AFRAID. IT'S BECAUSE WEDNESDAYS AND THURSDAYS ARE SO BUSY FOR ME AT THE MOMENT.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HEY EVERYONE :)**_

_**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS LAST CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO GET UP. TO MANY THIGS HAVE HAPPENED THIS WEEK AND HAVE DISTRACTED ME FROM MY WRITING. BUT FINALLY ITS UP. LOL.**_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Of Previous Chapter.**_

_._

_._

"_Jo look at me. . . Jo wake up . . . Jo!" Mac pressed his fingers to her neck and fear slammed his chest. He stared back at Danny. I have a pulse. It's steady, but weak."_

_Quickly, Danny got to his feet. "We have to get her to the ambulance. "Let me take her."_

"_No! I've got her." Mac scooped her into his arms, but the sharp, intense pain continued to claw through his ribs and he was unable to get up._

"_Mac. You're to injured to carry her. Give her to me."_

_Mac hesitated, sighed inwardly and loosened his grip on her._

_Danny lifted her in his arms and glanced anxiously back at him. "Can you make it to the warehouse."_

_Mac muttered under his breath and staggered to his feet. "Of course I can. Let's go."_

_._

_._

_**CHAPTER 11.**_

.

.

Don stood on the brakes as he sped down the dirt track, his back end fishtailing as the tires skidding and slid across the ice and snow. He caught sight of the two warehouses and several ambulances up ahead and he gripped the phone tightly in his hand, the anxiety rising in his chest. "For God sake George! Tell me what's going on?!"

George swore inwardly as one of the Paramedics continued to clean up the wound on his leg. "They've got him Don. Tom Ramsay's dead."

A wave of relief swept through him. "Okay. That's good." He slamed his foot on the brakes, jumped out of the car and moved quickly toward the warehouses. He saw George up ahead being treated by one of the paramedics. He disconnected his phone and quickened his pace toward him. "Are you okay?"

George looked up and sighed. "Yea. It's just a bad sprain."

The paramedic raised his eyebrows at him. "You have a deep cut and It's not a sprain. It's a break. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No! I need to see that Mac and Jo are okay!"

Don gazed anxiously around. "Where are they?" Suddenly he saw a team of paramedics rush out of the woods. Two of them were helping Mac and another two were carrying a stretcher. His eyes widened and his throat constricted to the size of a very thin straw. "Ah Crap." He ran toward Mac and as he got closer and noticed his blood soaked shirt and the wounds to his face, shock bolted through him. "Jesus Mac. How the hell are you still standing?"

Mac barely was now. The paramedics had met him and Danny in the woods several minutes ago. They'd stopped for a moment, whilst Jo was loaded onto a stretcher and an oxygen mask placed over her face. Mac had slumped to the ground, the energy totally sapped from his body, and he'd needed help from the other two paramedics to get to his feet. They'd literally dragged him the rest of the way out of the woods.

Don stared anxiously at him for several more seconds. Mac hadn't heard him. He was staring down at the stretcher beside him. Don followed Mac's fearful gaze and immediately his breath stalled in his throat. One of the paramedics, Mark Hollands, was running alongside Jo, pressing down on her chest, trying to stop the blood flow, but already the blood was soaking through the heavy bandages. _God No. . .!_ "Jo." Don moved toward her and grabbed her hand. She was so cold. "Jo you hang on! . . . You hear me?!"

Despite the activity going on around him, Mac didn't take his eyes off her. The moonlight appeared once again from behind the patchy clouds and danced across her body revealing the blood soaked bandages on her chest. He swallwed into an aching throat and released a shuddering breath. _Don't you dare die_ _on me Jo! I cant live this life without you!_

Suddenly, Mark started to pull him toward the other ambulance and Terror and panic seized Mac's heart. "No! I need to go with Her!" He shouted frantically.

"Mac. You're very weak." Mark answered calmly. "You've lost a lot of blood. We need to check you over . . ."

"No! Get off me!" Mac started fighting against them.

Don's eyes flashed across at Danny. "Go with her! I'll stay with Mac!"

Danny glanced back at them, released a heavy breath and jumped in the back of the ambulance.

Don turned back to Mac and grabbed his shoulders. "Mac you're hurt bad. You need to let the paramedics treat you . . ."

Mac struggled against them for several more seconds. "No! . . . I have to . . . go . . ." stars began to dance in his eyes and he yelled out as another bout of pain slammed through his ribs.

_Shit!_ The paramedic beside Mac, turned back to Steve, one of the other paramedics as he swung open the back doors of the ambulance. "I need a gurney Now!"

Don's eyes widened. "Mac!" Don grabbed him tighter as he started to collapse, but Mark and Steve were right there, and a split second later, they were laying him on the gurney and covering him with several blankets. They loaded him into the ambulance and Don jumped in behind Mark as he started to check Mac's vitals. He stared anxiously back at him. "What's wrong?"

Mark sighed inwardly. "Suspected broken ribs and collapsed lung?" He slammed the doors shut and turned back to the front of the ambulance. "We're ready to go!"

Don sank down into the seat opposite as the ambulance started to accelerate back up the dirt track to the hospital. He glanced back outside and saw Ray Ellis draw up, along with several members of the Crime Scene Unit. Ray turned to the ambulance as it moved passed him and met Don's gaze.

Don noticed the Guilt and regret flicker in Ray's eyes. He sighed heavily, turned away and watched Mac closely as Mark and Steve started to administer the oxygen and Intravenous Fluids. He took a deep shaky breath and leaned toward him. "Jo needs you to get through this Mac. . . C'mon . . .You can fight this."

.

.

When word reached Lindsay, She rushed off to the hospital with Sheldon and Adam. A doctor had come to see them about an hour ago and filled them in on Mac's injuries.

The doctor had told them that Mac had mostly slash wounds across his body, these mainly inflicted as an instrument of torture, deliberately delivered to cause pain and humiliation rather than incapacitation, but he had sustained two deeper lacerations to his chest and they had damaged body tissue. Fortunately they did not cause severe cavitation injuries.

Mac also had several broken ribs and was suffering with pneumonia. He was hooked up to an IV drip and oral antibiotics were being administered, but he was refusing to take the oxygen. He was dazed, semi conscious and highly agitated and so the Doctor allowed Don to go and see him.

Adam was just about to get up and go back to the vending machine for another coffee, when Scott Ashville, the surgeon who had been working on Jo, came through the set of double doors from the Trauma Unit. Adam moved quickly toward him, closely followed by Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon and finally George hobbling on his crutches.

"She's gonna be a okay right?" George asked anxiously.

.

.

Don sighed heavily and leaned forward in his seat. "Mac. Take some deep breaths and try and stay calm, okay?"

Mac muttered under his breath and slowly leaned back on the pillows. "How long am I going to be connected to this." he grumbled, staring down at the cannula in his hand.

"Probably several minutes knowing you." Don murmured under his breath. He glanced back at Mac and was met by his stern stare. He cleared his throat. "A couple of days maybe?"

Mac released a long, pent up breath and winced as the sharp pain clawed through his ribs. "That sonofabitch didn't suffer enough."

Don continued to glance back at Mac for several seconds. "No. He didn't." Suddenly he heard the door open and he looked around.

Dr Davison entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "I've come to let you know that Jo's out of surgery."

The pain shot through Mac as he jerked bolt upright in bed and Don jumped out of the seat and spun around to face the doctor.

"And she's gonna be okay, right?" Mac asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"She went through intense surgery and she lost a lot of blood. It's too early to tell."

Don sunk back down in the seat and buried his head in his hands. "Oh God."

Mac continued to stare fearfully back at the Doctor. "What are her injuries?"

Dr Davison's sighed inwardly and glanced back down at his notes. "The slash wounds inflicted were not life threatening, However, she was stabbed in the chest and she also sustained a deep wound to her side." He glanced back at Mac. "She went into Hypervolemic shock and there were some . . . complications during surgery."

"What sort of complications?" Don asked sternly.

Doctor Davison met his anxious gaze. "She stopped breathing. We had to resucitate her twice."

Mac closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "My God No . . ." This time he didn't even attempt to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

"The knife wound to her chest went deep and caused some damage to her heart. We managed to repair the damage, but as I just mentioned, she's lost a lot of blood and her vital signs are . . . weak at present."

Don leaned forward in his seat and stared at the floor. He felt totally numb inside.

Mac slowly opened his eyes and breathed in a breath for courage. "But she got through surgery, so she's gonna be okay. Right?"

"If she can get through the next 12 hours, she's in with a chance Mac."

A low, raw ache gripped his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed back the lump that had formed in his throat. "Right." he said, his voice now barely above a whisper.

Dr Davison looked back at his notes. "We have the results from the internal examination."

Slowly Don looked back around at the doctor and rose from his seat. "What?"

Mac wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Hesitantly, he met his gaze. "And?"

"The examination confirms that she wasn't raped. However. . ." Dr Davison looked up from his notes. "There are . . . signs of sexual assault."

Mac felt like a torpedo was being launched inside of him as the rage slammed his chest. God. He just felt so damn sick to the stomach. Yea he was relieved that sonofabitch hadn't raped her, but Ramsay had hurt her bad and Mac wanted nothing more than to aim that gun and fire at him again and again. He stared sternly back at the doctor. "I need to see her."

"I'm sorry Mac, but you're not well enough to get out of that bed and Jo's not allowed visitors yet. She needs rest." He shifted his eyes to Don. "She's in the best possible care. I'll let you know of any changes in her condition."

Don watched Dr Davison walk out of the room, then slowly he turned back and met Mac's intense gaze. The two of them said nothing.

.

.

Two weeks passed more than slowly. For Mac, It felt like time had stood still. He vaguely recalled being released from the hospital last week and allowed to go home. He'd spent more time here at the hospital, than he had at the apartment.

He still had another week of sick leave to go before he was allowed back at work. He should have been pulling his hair out right now. He'd always hated not being able to work, but everything had changed. He had changed. He didn't care about work anymore. Didn't care about anything. Didn't want to be anywhere but by Jo's bedside. A couple of days ago, Doctor Ashville stopped the ventilator and Jo was now breathing on her own, but she still hadn't come out of the coma. Mac drew the chair closer to her bed and took her hand in his. "I know you can hear me Jo." Moisture filled his eyes. "Please . . . Come back. . ." He heard the door to Jo's room open and quckly he wiped away a stray tear that had escaped his eyelid.

Lindsay walked into the room and drew a chair up next to Mac. "Here, take this."

Mac turned and saw her holding up a brown paper bag.

"It's a ham and cheese slice." Lindsay gazed across at Jo. "You like them dont you Jo. . . Does Mac?"

Mac squeezed Jo's hand and looked back at her for a long immeasurable moment. He was desperate to hear her voice again, but she remained so still, so silent. He sighed inwardly and took the bag from Lindsay. "If Jo likes them, so do I." He turned back to Lindsay. "Thanks."

A shadow of a smile crossed her face. "You're welcome." She leaned back in her seat and gazed back at her. "If you want a cheese and ham slice, you have to wake up Jo." she said quietly.

Mac was just about to take a bite when he felt her hand move slightly in his. He dropped the slice and stared down at her hand.

Lindsay's eyes widened and she slowly rose in her seat. "Jo?"

Slowly, Jo opened her eyes. The harsh lights shone down on her and made her head ache like hell. She turned and saw Mac and Lindsay staring wide eyed back at her. She gazed back at Mac. "I . . . I can smell a . . . ham and . . . cheese slice."

Lindsay jumped out of her seat. "You're awake!" Her eyes flashed back at Mac. "I'll . . . go and find a doctor."

Mac hadn't noticed Lindsay rushing excitedly out the room. All he could do was stare into Jo's beautiful brown eyes. Joy and relief swept through his heart. "God. I missed you."

Jo frowned across at him. Suddenly she noticed the faded bruises across his face and anxiety slammed through her chest. "What . . . happened to you?"

The smile faded from his face. "Jo. . ." He gripped her hand firmly in his. "The memories should return, but right now you need to rest . . ."

She looked down at the white dressings across her chest and fear gripped her heart. Her eyes shifted around the room. "How long have I. . . been asleep."

Mac moved closer and stroked her hair. "Jo . . ."

Her eyes flashed back at his. "Tell me!"

He cursed inwardly. "Two weeks."

Her eyes widened. "Two weeks?" An Image crashed through her mind. Tom Ramsay slamming her onto the ground. Tom Ramsay moving the blade toward her. Her breathing quickened and she squeezed her eyes shut as a tear escaped her eyelid. "No!" she screamed.

Mac brought his arms around her and rocked her against him. "Shh. It's okay. We got him. You're gonna be fine."

Jo tried to push him away, her breaths now coming shallow and rapid, as fear and panic slammed through her. "Mac. . . I can't stay here."

Doctor Collins charged into the room and rounded Jo's bed. "Mac. You need to move away now. I can give her something to calm her down!"

Mac hesitated, then slowly released her.

Suddenly, Doctor Davison was behind him. "Mac, just come away for a minute." He grasped Mac's arm and gently pulled him away from her.

"No! . . . I . . . I don't need anything to calm me down!" Jo tried to get out of the bed, but she could hardly move. She felt so weak.

Tears ran down her face as he pushed the syringe into the IV tube. Several seconds later he took the now empty syringe out, chucked it in the tray on the table and moved carefully toward her. "Jo. This is a lot to take in, so I gave you a very mild sedative to help you calm down. You'll feel a little better in a couple of minutes."

Mac shrugged away from Doctor Davison and quickly moved back to her.

Doctor Collins started to remove several IV Bags from the stand. "You wont be needing these anymore." He smiled back at her. "Do you want me to help you sit up a little?"

She felt Mac's hand grasp hers. She gripped it tightly as she continued to stare warily at Doctor Collins. "I can manage, thankyou."

.

.

Lindsay gazed into the room at Jo and released a heavy sigh. She was feeling confused and scared right now. Lindsay could see it in her eyes. She should hardly have expected this to have gone any easier for Jo. Alot had happened to her. She moved away from the glass and smiled. She still couldn't believe that the smell of a ham and cheese slice had brought Jo out of the coma.

Lindsay chuckled to herself, pressed speed dial and brought her phone to her ear. "Danny?" Her smile widened. "Is that Don with you?" " . . . . . . . " "Put the phone on loud speaker" ". . . ." "Okay ready?" ". . ." "Jo's awake!" She squealed.

Don slammed down on the brake pedal and the car skidded to a stop. "What?"

Danny stared wide eyed at his phone. "Jo's . . . out of the Coma?"

Lindsay pressed the phone closer to her ear. "Yes! . . . Yes she is!"

Danny's face beamed as he gazed back at Don. "My God. She's awake! She's awake at last!"

Don leaned heavily against the steering wheel and released a huge, relieved breath. Emotions threatened to choke him and for a long moment he just sat there unable to move or speak. Finally he turned back to Danny and a smile lit up his face. "I knew she would make it." He glanced quickly back at the road, slammed his foot on the gas and skidded the car around. "We'll see you at the hospital in ten minutes Linds."

Lindsay's smile faded as she looked back into Jo's room. "Jo's confused and scared. I think she's having trouble remembering what happened."

Danny glanced back at Don.

Don's smile faded. He cursed under his breath and glanced back at the road.

Danny turned back to his phone. "She'll be okay Lindsay. We'll . . . see you soon."

"Okay." Lindsay hung up and watched the doctors exit the room and walk back to the front desk. She gazed back into Jo's room and smiled again when she saw the stunned shock on her face, as Mac got onto the bed beside her and pulled her toward him. Lindsay decided to let them have some alone time, before everyone turned up, and she walked off down the corridor to the vending machine for a snack.

.

.

Jo glanced quickly back out the room and relaxed a little when she saw the corridor empty outside. Suddenly she saw his face flash through her mind once again. She moved closer to Mac and gripped the back of his shirt. "Tom Ramsay." She whispered shakily.

Sharp sorrow and regret gripped his heart. Wouldn't it have been better if she hadn't remembered any of this. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. "Yea." The rage began to simmer inside him once again. "Tom Ramsay."

As several minutes passed, fragmented pieces of memory began to fall into place. Jo slowly drew away and gazed anxiously up at Mac, the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Back at the warehouse. . . you were hurt so bad and. . . I. . . I couldn't stop him."

Mac frowned down at her. "Jo. He was physically stronger . . ."

"I should have stopped him." She interrupted. She moved away from him, lay back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

Mac turned toward her and Immediately he saw the guilt flicker in her eyes. "You did everything you could. This wasn't your fault."

Her eyes flashed back at his. "He could have killed you Mac!"

He saw the anger in her expression and knew immediately that it wasn't centred on him. "And if he had, it still wouldn't have been your fault Jo. I was there remember? I saw you fight him with everything you had in you. You couldn't have done anymore."

"It wasn't enough . . ." Jo stopped mid-sentence and inhaled sharply as more of the horrific memories returned to her mind. Fresh tears flooded her eyes. "I messed up. I . . . I should have been able to take him down."

Mac could still see the heavy bruising on her face and the slash marks to the side of her neck, but even battered, bruised and shaken from the inside out, she looked more beautiful than ever. He'd nearly lost her and the thought struck him, like the force of a hammer to the solar plexis. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and took a deep unsteady breath. "Jo."

"Mac. I blew it okay? People I cared about got hurt . . ." She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes flashed back at his. "Eliott? . . ."

"Eliott woke up. He was released from the hospital a couple of days ago. He's gonna be fine and so are you."

Jo broke eye contact and stared back at the ceiling. "Diane wasn't okay."

Mac sighed inwardly. "Look. Beating yourself up like this isn't doing you any good." Suddenly he saw her whole body stiffen. "Jo?"

She turned back to him, her eyes widening and he saw her fear.

"Did he . . . rape me?"

_Oh God!_ "No . . ." Mac saw a tear escape her eyelid. "He didn't Jo." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Shhh. It's okay." He continued to hold her for a long time. He felt her tears soaking his shirt but she was so quiet, so still and she didn't make a sound. When he glanced down at her five minutes later, he noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He sighed inwardly, leaned back on the pillows and closed his eyes.

.

.

Jo roused from sleep and gazed up at Mac. He must have been pretty exhausted himself. He had fallen asleep beside her. She slowly started to move her arm out from under him. _My God. What_ _time is it? _Suddenly, she felt something in his pocket. She frowned, reached inside and carefully pulled it out.

.

.

Don walked down the hospital corridor and took another sip of his coffee. As he got closer he could see into Jo's room. He smiled. "She's awake. . ." When he saw what she was holding in her hand, he came to an abrupt stop and his jaw dropped open. _Oh my God. She's found it!_ He chucked the coffee into the bin beside him and raced off down the corridor to find the others.

.

.

Jo raised herself up slightly on her pillow and stared down at it. _It's a . . . no, It can't be. _Mac started to move. Quickly, she glanced back at him. _Oh my God. He's waking_ _up._ She tried to get the box back into his pocket, but she couldn't quite reach it. She moved closer, but ended up crying out as a sharp pain tore through her chest.

Mac's eyes shot open. "Jo!" He sat bolt upright in bed and whirled around to her.

She quickly hid the box behind her back, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she stared back at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh. . . Yes. I'm . . . I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I just . . . had a bit of pain, but I'm. . . fine now."

He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Jo are you . . . hiding something behind your back?"

Dammit! She quickly pushed the ring box under her pillow and moved her hand in front of her. She faked a frown back at him. "Not at all."

He narrowed his eyes at her and a shadow of a smile spread across his face.

_Oh God . . . No. _She pressed herself up against the pillow. "What?"

"You're a lousy liar." He moved toward her.

She brought her hands up in front of him. "Mac. We're in a hospital. What could I possibly be hiding from you?"

He stared suspiciously at her for several seconds. "I don't know, but you're up to something."

Her eyes widened. "No! . . . Mac!"

He scooped her carefully into his arms and reached under her pillow.

Jo felt Mac go suddenly very still. God. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up, right about now. "I was . . . going to put it back." She said sheepishly.

Mac muttered under his breath and gently laid her back on the pillows. He moved back around to face her, his eyebrows raised. "Do you always search my pockets when I'm asleep?"

Her eyes widened once again. "No. I've never . . ." She stopped mid-sentence and stared back at him, suddenly totally lost for words.

A long silence stretched between them.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights and now she was blushing so much, she looked so damn adorable and he couldn't resist the urge to smile.

.

.

Don dashed back down the corridor with Danny, Lindsay, Adam, Sheldon and finally George hobbling on his crutches. Don slowed his pace and looked ahead.

Danny walked in front of him and gazed down the corridor toward Jo's room. "Don what's going on?"

Don turned back to them and an enormous grin spread across his face "Mac bought Jo an engagement ring today."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "Oh my God. He's going to ask her to marry him . . . now?"

Adam punched the air. "Yes!"

Danny chuckled. "This is fantastic!

George smiled. "I knew them two would tie the knot eventually."

"C'mon lets go!" Sheldon said excitedly.

The five of them started moving off down the corridor.

"Guys Wait!"

They all turned back to Don.

"What?" Lindsay asked impatiently.

"He wasn't planning on asking her until he got her back home."

Adam stared back at him in disbelief. "He's not asking her to marry him today?"

George hit his cast with one of his crutches. "Damn it!"

Don glanced around at them. They all looked really disappointed. "Well. . . Jo _**did**_ just find the ring in Mac's pocket, so I'm not sure what's going to happen now."

Danny's eyes widened. "You're kidding?"

Don chuckled. "Nope. I saw it happen."

Lindsay glanced excitedly down the corridor. "We've got to get to Jo's room now!"

.

.

Mac gazed into her eyes for a long immeasurable moment. "Okay. I guess we do this now."

Jo swallowed into a dry throat. She thought back to that night she had the dream. Was this really happening? Was he really going to ask her?

He was so damn nervous, his hands felt hot and clammy. _Okay Mac. Just breathe for God Sake._ He took a deep unsteady breath and got off the mattress. Then he moved around the side of her bed, knelt in front of her and took her hand.

.

.

Don quickly turned back to the others. "He's actually going to do it now."

Lindsay jumped into the air and just managed to stifle a squeal. "Let me see." She pushed Don out of the way and peeked through the glass. Soon Danny, George, Adam and Sheldon were standing around her, gazing into Jo's room, the smiles widening on their faces.

.

.

Mac opened the velvet box and a stunning engagement ring glittered up at her. Tears pooled her eyes. "Oh my God. It's beautiful." She whispered.

He swallowed hard and gazed up at her. "Will you marry me Jo?"

A smile spread across her face. "Yes. Of course I will."

Pure Joy flooded his heart as he slid the ring on her finger. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too Mac."

He leaned toward her and his lips met hers. He kissed her tenderly, passionately, the pent up need over the past two weeks rising to taunt him.

Suddenly Jo heard cheers coming from outside her room. She drew away from Mac and glanced quickly toward her door. "Oh my God . . . Look."

Mac spun around around and his eyes widened. "Ah crap." They were all out there laughing and hugging and Adam was doing a weird dance in the corridor.

Don slapped one of Jo's post stick notes on the glass. It read _**'Congratulations! It's about damn time!'**_ Then he slapped another one next to it. **_'Can we come in and see Jo now.'_**

Mac smiled at Don. Then he turned back to her and brushed his lips to her cheek "They want to see you." he sighed.

She brought her arms around his neck."You can have me all to yourself later on when they've left."

He leaned toward her once again and kissed her forehead. "That will be great." Resignedly he drew away from her and turned back to the door. They were all grining from ear to ear as they gazed through the glass at them. He rolled his eyes and waved them into the room.

.

.

_**I THINK THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. Lol.**_


End file.
